


Wanderer above the Sea of Fog

by chocoyuridream



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Feelings Realization, Frottage, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Post-Canon, Power Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyuridream/pseuds/chocoyuridream
Summary: After the geostigma crisis, the world continues to rebuild itself with a renewed sense of hope. As financial troubles begin to loom over Seventh Heaven and his family, Cloud Strife reluctantly agrees to get involved in the World Regenesis Organization and the Shinra Company in their research and development of forms of renewable energy. Cloud is tasked to be an envoy of sorts between the two groups, and finds that he and Rufus Shinra are more alike then they ever imagined.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 37
Kudos: 145





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've ALWAYS wanted to write a Rufus/Cloud fanfiction because I think they are an underrated ship. And I wanted to make it deep haha. This is my first time publishing a multi-chapter fic so bear with me on update times! And it's gonna be smutty so I will add additional tags if needed. Thank you!

**_Rufus Shinra always imagined himself a despot; a dynast standing on a rocky precipice over a sea of fog, even before taking his seat of power as the head of the Shinra Electric Power Company. Sometimes he imagined crumbling mountainous ridges underneath his lofty position above the mists, but of course, he could not see them due to being at the highest point above them, nor did he care to cast his eyes down to anything beneath him, cliffs…subordinates, people. Most of the time he imagined his peak above the great expanse of an unknown sea, the roaring of the waves, not deafening, but challenging; crashing against the base of the cliffs, unable to erode the absolute power and strength of the bluff he stood upon, unable to erode the legacy of the Shinra Company...no…unable to erode he, himself and his mark on the world._ **

The attack on the Shinra Headquarters in Midgar seemed so long ago…it was only brought to his attention when pathetic, quivering Palmer, one of his father’s lapdogs, had contacted him in Junon with the nonsense that Sephiroth, the deceased war hero, was reigning terror upon the building, along with the group AVALANCHE. Rufus was quick to dismiss the chance to aid his father who he harbored nothing but hollowness for, until, after a defeated sigh to the frantic executive, he realized that the sheer power and financial security his father’s company offered him could not be left defenseless.

“I’ll go.” He responded to Palmer’s whimpering with an edge of aloofness, and nodded to one of his many nameless assistants to prepare his leave in his private helicopter.

As he moved to hang up the phone, Palmer added: “Mr. Vice President, your father is dead.” 

Rufus gasped in shock for just a moment, but the shock was immediately replaced by a knowing smirk that his title of Vice President was about to be upgraded. He was curious as to the circumstances though. “Who did it?” He knew his father had been killed, no accident; that man would’ve been so desperate to save his own skin during the attack that the only thing that could’ve stopped him would’ve been a sharp blade or bullet in between his eyes.

“I don’t know!!!” The robust man stammered. “It could’ve been AVALANCHE or Sephiroth!!!”

“That man is dead.” Rufus ended the call and stood up from his desk, once again gesturing towards his assistant. “Alert the Turks to provide me with…” Not protection. He was too cocky for that. “A chauffeur.” He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle before moving across the room to his blood-thirsty, mutant, Shinra bred beast, cuddled up on a velvet cushion like a house cat. A whistle and small pat on its head startled it into a growling and threatening position; deep, red eyes blown open wide with violence, but its owner was able to soothe it with small scratches to the chin; he was the only one that knew how to quell it’s aggressive nature, and could survive at this proximity to it. Darkstar let out a snarly yawn, and shook out its coat, sending out spatters of rotting drool and rattling the heavy chain secured around its neck, ready to receive commands. “Come.” Rufus quickly strode to his private helicopter pad through the giant glass doors directly behind his desk, and his loyal beast followed behind. Right on cue, he stepped forward, and a black, sleek military helicopter emblazoned with the logo of the Shinra Power Company landed at his feet, the strong gust of the blades barely mussing up his confidence, perfectly groomed hair, or pristine white coat and suit.

Elite Shinra guards ushered him through the heavy helicopter doors and immediately surrounded him as he settled in his seat. The red-headed Turk in the pilot’s seat turned back and threw what he thought was humor at his Vice President: “Need a lift?” Reno: Rufus did his best to remember some of the Turks’ names because of their common association with him, but Rufus decided not to dignify him with an answer. Settled inside, Rufus was followed by Darkstar, who launched itself into its owner’s lap, despite its immense mass; causing an absolute chilling sense of fear to wash-over the unnamed soldiers. “Uhhh…nice doggy?” Reno idiotically reached out to Darkstar, who snapped at his hand and scared the jumpy Turk back into the pilot’s seat next to his quieter and more tolerable partner: Rude.

Rufus rolled his eyes as they ascended into the sky, hastily towards the bright lights of Midgar and to the Shinra headquarters where hectic gunfire and explosions echoed across the rooftops, and could be spotted as they approached. Another military style helicopter came into view as they got closer, and Rufus, uninhibited, commanded his pilots: “Destroy it.”

Reno made some sort of surprised sound in his throat and turned back to Rufus. “Sir, it uh, could be one of ours. You sure?” Reno’s panic was echoed in the cabin amongst the pathetic soldiers, while Rufus remained unaffected. 

He absentmindedly stroked Darkstar’s jutting spine, completely ignoring Reno’s protest, and continued giving orders to the red-headed Turk and his partner Rude. “Do you see a Shinra logo on the side?” _Detached._

That noisy Turk had obviously not spent enough time with the coarse and calculating V.P. “Uh, no, but it’s hard to tell with all the lights and the distance, and—”

“Does it matter?” Rufus’ cold-hearted nature was even more apparent to his handlers in this moment. 

Reno sighed, and broke eye contact with his superior to whisper to Rude: “Do it.” The missiles screamed with release, and immediately collided with the other helicopter, reducing it into nothing but debris and fiery carnage. Through the wreckage, Rufus Shinra caught a glance at who he deduced to be AVALANCHE: a mismatched and assorted group of characters that he couldn’t believe had made it this far, at first glance that is. It became obvious that the destroyed helicopter was supposed to be their escape route due to their horrified and shocked expressions. The approaching executive smiled cruelly at their pain; they deserved it for attempting to take his unbridled power away. 

The landing gear connected with the helipad, and Rufus brought a single coin out of his pocket, shimmering with the words: “Shinra,” and the company emblem etched into it, to roll between his deft fingers. How wonderful was it to have your family name engraved not only the epitome of time, but on the very thing that controlled the world? Well, it wasn’t really money that actually controlled the world…it was the powerful name on it. Not missing a beat or looking away from his coinage, Rufus spoke: “I’ll take care of them.” He tossed the coin through the air easily, caught it perfectly in his gloved palm, and watched AVALANCHE flee like the sewer rats they were.

Reno was still lost in this whole situation: “Sure you wanna do this personally, boss?” He shrugged as Rufus Shinra wordlessly and ever bold, exited the helicopter, flanked by the soldiers guarding him; not so much guarding, but preparing to extinguish any lowly fighters who were deemed unworthy to face their supreme leader. In his peripheral vision, he noticed two of the AVALANCHE members had stopped running and had their eyes trained in the Vice President’s direction. Darkstar leapt onto the helipad behind Rufus, who waved the Turks away…but they knew not to go far. In front of the young heir, about a hundred yards away, were two very eclectic and unusual eco-terrorists. He had never really known what to expect with this “famed” group that had destroyed so much infrastructure and sewn chaos, in Shinra’s favor or not, throughout Midgar. The company had become almost a shell of its former self; a rabid hound, backed into a corner, putting up one last desperate attempt of defense against a being that was, obviously, more clever than they appeared. The Vice President almost laughed out loud, but had to contain himself, as the men before him, the men that had evaded capture and slaughter, driving Heidegger and his father to the edge of insanity, and now desperation, were revealed to him as quite…un-threatening and ordinary.

Now that the din of the blades was far behind him, the egotistical young man heard the two AVALANCHE members arguing, but just bits and pieces: “The hell I will! We can finish off the family here and now!” The burlier of the two, a man with a dilapidated, rusty machine gun for an arm, was shouting at a smaller, but not any less stronger in appearance, young, spiky-haired blonde, who was not even fazed by the emotions of the other, seeming to have some important resolve… _pathetic._ The larger man appeared to be questioning that resolve, as they moved closer to Rufus’ position. “I could stay here—back you up.” Rufus Shinra could surely take on two at once.

“Barret…I’m asking you. Please.” The resolve in the blonde man’s voice was almost admirable…almost.

“Fine. Have it your way then. But you better be right behind us!” _Oh, he won’t be getting that far_ , he mused to himself as the elite Shinra guards approached to secure the interloper, and the other AVALANCHE sewer rats scattered. The young man was already prepared to put up a fight, leaping high and forward, bringing his enormous sword down, and sending a gust of power and debris towards the soldiers shaking in their boots. The display of strength was only matched by the display of his sword, heavy, threatening, and powerful. As his guards continued to cower, Rufus went as far as pushing one of them out of his path to greet his threat, face to face.

And being face to face with this young man wasn’t quite as disgusting and lowly as he imagined. The man’s spiky blonde hair was falling over his face, beads of sweat sticking some of the strays onto his forehead, but they could nothing to hide the undeniable eyes of a SOLIDER. The SOLIDERs that were trained and manufactured with the same mako, that ran through and ran the planet, in their veins. But it didn’t quite matter that they were the eyes of the same SOLIDERs he had met and commanded time after time, these were the fascinating eyes of an unusual and brash enemy. Eyes that weren’t too hard to admire with his own. _Hmph._ “You’re a SOLIDER, aren’t you?” Rufus commented, and the man bristled, his arm muscles tensing against the grip of his blade. _Good, get angry, I like that._ “Which, of course, would mean that I **own** you.” The emphasis on ownership might’ve been a little much when it came to the borderline of malicious mocking and teasing with possible amorous intent, but Rufus had always been like that, a way to throw an enemy off guard, and some fun for him too. 

The man squinted his exquisite mako eyes, and unthreatened, threw a comment right back. “Ex-SOLIDER. I quit.” That’s not the end of that story, Rufus was sure. SOLIDERs could never quit what they were bred to do… _curious._ Maybe this fight would be more interesting than he had presumed.

“Secure the others.” He commanded his guard, ready to follow orders. The ex-SOLIDER was on the offense until, just in time, Reno and Rude did their jobs, firing a volley of gunfire from above in their helicopter, distracting Rufus’ prey long enough for his guard to pursue the rest of AVALANCHE. Finally: “Just the two of us.” Definitely a more appealing circumstance; after all, it wasn’t often the Vice President was able to battle such an unarguably handsome enemy. He heard the familiar, horrifying snarling of Darkstar behind him; it was always good to carry insurance. “Well. Maybe three.” The blonde gritted his teeth, and brought his sword into his attack stance; Rufus mirroring his actions by bringing his shotgun from his side, aimed right at opponent’s face. His mouth could not hide his unbridled anticipation, as it curled into a deriding smile.

As they advanced on each other, Darkstar did most of the fighting. Rufus Shinra wasn’t quite ready to get his hands dirty. Darkstar was vicious and fast; a worthy opponent to even a high ranking SOLIDER. Anytime the ex-SOLIDER laid a scratch or cut upon his precious property, Rufus whistled for it to return to his side and heal before another volley of attacks from his “dance partner”. He found that most fights that he participated in were quite similar to a dance; graceful dodges and quick movements to take the upper hand, to lead the dance, bringing the other down to a subordinate level only meant to be lead, like the masses of Midgar…maybe even the world. And of course, some dances had a more seductive aspect that Rufus indulged in more often than not. “Hmph, not bad.” It was true, the strong blonde seemed to be taking quite a few more chunks from Darkstar’s hide than he wanted, and whenever he came close to striking Rufus, a smooth grasp of the man’s wrist, and a well-timed shot in the back brought him down for a moment, but it was still no match for SOLIDER strength. But they weren’t finished quite yet.

Above them, the Turks confirmed through radio frequencies that the rest of AVALANCHE was spotted and were currently being hunted down. Maybe this man would be the last of AVALANCHE; what an honor it would be to take that title away with sweet death. “Think you got my number?” After another shot from Rufus bounced off the other’s enormous blade, the young man proved he hadn’t been slowed down enough yet.

Interesting and more; just as the V.P. had lusted for, and he was ready to lay down more charming come-ons in between breaths: “Not at all. You’re making me sweat.” Rufus was hoping the blonde had noticed that he was worked-up, and maybe been intrigued by him as a distraction, but he still appeared unfazed. Once again, two silver Shinra coins were brought from his pocket, in between his fingers. And these coins were…exceptional. “Good thing I came prepared.” He tossed them into the air, just like before, but instead of catching them in his palm, he removed a second shot gun from his side, blasting through the coins with a precise shot, unloading the explosive tech developed under the weapons department of his beloved company. With luck, his opponent dodged the blast, but was in for a rude awakening, as the clinking silver in his pockets revealed his additional preparation. The smug smile returned. The challenger continued dodging the attacks, clearly running out of breath and stamina. “Like it?” The pale-blonde adversary mocked in that flirtatious tone. “‘Course you do.” At this point, watching the stress, sweat and calculating eyes of his nemesis was making his sultry commentary more genuine. With his icy stare transfixed on the face of the man with the buster sword, he merely missed the assault of fiery materia, which singed the shoulder of his coat, but hit Darkstar full on. His pet was weak, but rearing for revenge until Rufus decided this could be more personal…intimate, sending Darkstar to safety.

Now, the ex-SOLIDER was becoming as cocky as the conceited braggart in the white coat: “Now it’s just the two of us.” Those mako eyes still blazing blue and green.

Rufus was starting to love hearing the anger, frustration and power in his voice: “Let’s make it a night to remember.”

It certainly was a night to remember, as Rufus Shinra took on the presidency of the company that same evening, while his father’s body was still warm. And that rise in power lead to the Shinra Electric Power Company, and his personal and relentless pursuit of not just AVALANCHE or the Promised Land, but Sephiroth as well. At the time of the now titled _Meteorfall_ calamity, Rufus was more hell bent on revenge than ever, caring, not about the planet of course, but about saving his own skin, as the company made their feeble attempt to destroy the meteor that was coming to end everything, summoned by the wicked Sephiroth’s power, under his orders. When _Diamond Weapon_ fired on the Shinra headquarters in Midgar, there was no escape from the fate Rufus Shinra had ultimately brought upon himself, and in the very moment the explosion knocked him off his feet and off the “sprawling cliffs above the misty mountains and oceans”. He awaited death. It was only until he was at death’s door that he admitted to himself: this was wrong. Using the planet’s energy, taking countless lives in his violent recklessness with so many following him and mirroring that same terrorism: it was wrong. Two years later, the waves continued their unrelenting purpose of erosion, bringing him something to coincide with his overwhelming guilt over past choices: geostigma. It hurt…it burned…it stung…it ached, and filled his mind with horrid hallucinations of heaven’s dark harbinger: Jenova. He supposed it was rightful punishment to slowly die now, watching the world rebuild itself around him because of what he did, then die a martyr those two years ago for the long passed ideals that had become everyone’s destruction. The Shinra Company itself had changed in those last two years as well; their new goal: atonement. Rufus retained his position as a “President” of sorts, heading their new business: mankind. Mankind was also inflicted with the same disease coursing through his veins; unfortunate that they had suffer for his choices…not Sephiroth’s actions…Rufus Shinra’s; it was a heavy burden to bear and he chose to let him crush him, over and over.

Parallel to Rufus’ own history, ran the lifeline of one Cloud Strife; the same spiky haired young man he had met and fondly remembering fighting on the Shinra headquarters’ roof. It was eventually revealed that Cloud was not a SOLIDER, ex or not, but still fought valiantly under the legacy of a SOLIDER first class before him. Cloud Strife: their existences crossed here and there, many a times, nemesis with a common goal against Sephiroth, and all the while they learned about one another; through defeats, through victories, through passing glares, and face to face encounters, that, two years later, had changed as much as the world had. Cloud had become a reluctant ally in the fight against geostigma…and the remnants of Sephiroth, and once again, saved the world. Rufus was not the only one of the dyad that suffered from the stigma during that time. While Rufus presented his symptoms across his forehead, arms, and hands, Cloud’s stigma affected his left arm primarily and up towards his chest, yet they hid their pain and shame the same, just as their minds were infected the same. Saving the world meant the healing of the stigma, a renewed sense of happiness, hope for the future, and a new beginning for the Turks and Shinra company.

**_Cloud Strife always imagined himself a recluse; a lone wolf floating in a dark sea in some unfamiliar corner of the planet, silent and empty, especially after returning to Midgar with a fantastical and false self-history; it kept him safe. Sometimes he imagined dark and clouded skies above him obscuring any horizon in the distance, so that he could only live in this moment, this instance; ice cold, salty water, not propelling him across the expanse, but keeping him stagnated, like weighty shackles. He welcomed that feeling. No being could reach him this far out into the ocean, nor could he see anyone, anything, any shore, and that is what he preferred, no connections and no strings attached. After two years or so lost at sea, a jutting cliff side, towering high and scarring the sky came into view. It was impossible to see the top, shrouded in a mysterious mist, and if there was anything to be seen at the top. The ocean’s infinite purpose was flowing and changing, despite the way Cloud preferred floating in it for so long, and when met with the edges of a crumbling peninsula, its unalterable course was to crash against it, over, and over until the permanence of the bluff eroded away. Just as Cloud had brought irreversible, yet worthwhile changes to the planet and now rode waves of a similar purpose, he was becoming more ready to ever change this seashore as well._ **


	2. The Distant Sound of Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the geostigma crisis, Cloud has finally been sleeping, but business is drying up, not just for his delivery service, but for Seventh Heaven too. A call from Reeve presents a financial opportunity at a price...Rufus Shinra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Thank you for sticking around for another chapter. No Rufus/Cloud interactions this chapter, I gotta set up my plot somehow? But next chapters are in progress. Enjoy!

_**The distant sound of waves—** _

The sound of water running and clanking dishware from below woke Cloud up, who then groggily rolled over, and knocked his smartphone off his bed, sending it clattering onto the floor. Another groan and Cloud lazily reached down to unplug it from its charger and check the time. “So late…” He mumbled to himself before dropping back against his pillow. Even six months after the eradication of the geostigma and defeat of the remnants of Sephiroth, Cloud still felt absolutely drained, every single day, and barely able to get up in the morning. Tifa always told him he deserved it, what, after saving the Planet twice over, and would never wake him up, unless absolutely necessary for an important business call. Sometimes he wished Tifa was a little pushier; maybe he wouldn’t spend too much time “dilly-dallying.” He smiled slightly at the familiar phrase passing through his thoughts and finally rose from bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as best as he could. He casually glanced at his desk across from his bed and saw the red light blinking on his work land-line meaning he missed a call. No one ever left messages on there because his voice-mail box broke a couple months back and after all this time most people had stopped using land-lines altogether. _Whatever_ , Tifa probably took care of it. Cloud finally decided to wander out of his cozy lodgings to go downstairs and saw Tifa, busy at the bar’s sink, shining up glasses for their usual evening hours.

“Good morning,” He slurred out before plopping himself down on one of the bar stools.

She looked up from her work and smiled. “More like good afternoon.” She laughed as she filled up a glass of water for him and slid it across the smooth bar top like it was six o’clock already. He barely snatched it up as it passed by: was it too late in the day to say “it’s too early for this”? She leaned closer to catch “sleeping beauty” up. “You missed breakfast…and lunch.”

“Only because someone won’t wake me up, even when it’s 1 o’clock.” He squinted at her in a light-hearted manner while he sipped. It had become easier to smile, to laugh, and to be lighter in these past six months after **_her_** healing rain took the pain away; not just his, but everyone’s. It was strangely refreshing, but certainly welcome after so long. Spending more time with Tifa, his friends, the kids, and knowing **_she_** was always with him made all the difference in adding a smile at least once a day…or more. But he did have his limits, sure things had changed, but not enough to increase his patience level in response to complete idiocy, nonsense, and general things he didn’t give a shit about. Some things never change.

“I tell you all the time Cloud,” His childhood friend and co-parent, for all intents and purposes, went back to her preparations while she spoke. “Since you came back to Midgar, at the beginning of everything, I’m sure you only slept about two hours a night, every night, until now. So, if anyone deserves to sleep in,” She brushed off her skirt and came around the bar to continue preparations throughout the rest of the dining room; and bumped into the half-asleep blonde’s shoulder playfully as she passed. “It’s you.”

He turned and followed her movements, expecting to see Denzel at the dart board or Marlene drawing at one of the tables, but the bar was empty except for the two of them. “Where are Marlene and Denzel?”

“At the park, naturally. Not many other places kids can go around here.” Tifa placed a few settings of silverware at the tables more frequented by the eaters versus the drinkers. Unlike what Tifa wanted for Cloud, she couldn’t seem to keep herself from working, especially in that moment…like she was distracting herself; suddenly distancing herself from Cloud both physically and conversationally before she continued speaking in an uncharacteristically somber tone: “Actually,” She paused. “They’re opening up a public school for the kids that live in the Edge. Some of the people that worked at the Leaf House in the slums are helping get it off the ground.”

“Leaf House.” The quaint school that was in the Sector 5 slums. He had always wondered what happened to it, and those kids. After all these years of hardships, he didn’t want to imagine what happened to them; because the fate of Midgar, the fate of everything, left behind a pricey scar in the end, one that most innocents couldn’t survive. But knowing now that fate had been kinder to more than he thought, it was another piece of hope towards the Planet’s recovery. “That’s great, the kids around here deserve something.” Out of his own memories of wandering around with flower baskets surrounded by jumpy kids, Cloud remembered Tifa’s tone, and received an answer as to what was upsetting her.

“Cloud,” She sighed deeply still facing away from him. “I’m worried…Marlene…Denzel…I don’t think we’re making enough money to send them there…”

His expression changed into one of confusion. “It’s going to be a public school isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but what about some supplies and books…” Tifa sighed again, obviously exasperated with the thoughts going through her head and at a situation that Cloud had no idea was happening.

“Tifa, what’s going on?”

The heaviest sigh of all and Tifa finally stopped working: “We’re barely breaking even at the bar.”

“What?” Cloud quickly stood off his bar stool, struck by shock. _Why…why didn’t she say something?_

“Some of our suppliers have raised the price of what we need to keep running,” Her voice steadily decreased in volume, as did her emotions. “,And just a few less customers have been making a difference…I guess it’s a good thing…people are drinking less because things are a lot better now…” Tifa always gave so much: so much to the bar, so much to the kids, so much to everyone and everything, but never enough credit to herself. That was almost more painful than the financial woes, to see his best friend saying that not having customers, and losing money was okay because people were happy. She was always so ready to sacrifice herself for others. 

Just because Cloud had already played the hero and pretty much called it quits didn’t mean he’d forget his promise to her: “I could take more jobs.”

Tifa blushed slightly, she surely was embarrassed by what was going on and that she had been hiding it. “No, I don’t want you to do that, you’ve already done so much. And I’ve noticed…the phone hasn’t been ringing that much either.”

It was true his delivery business had dried up in the past few weeks, but… “Tifa—”

“I didn’t want to worry you, or tell you in front of the kids, but with the school opening up…I’m getting worried. I wanted to figure this out on my own.”

Cloud was then by her side, and turned her to face him. “You know you can always ask for help.” He stated it so matter-of-factly that she was surprised, and looked up at him. “You’ve helped me so much in the past. It’s not weak to ask for help when you need it most.” He squeezed her shoulders with affection and encouragement, finally producing a faint but genuine smile from the woman. “It’s strength…you taught me that.”

She straightened herself up a bit and nodded. “You’re right.” Tifa had always been the one pushing Cloud to open up, to be a part of the many families and connections they had both formed over the years, and now there he was, doing the same for her, while she finally allowed herself to open up and be emotional, and receive that same mature support and reassurance she; well not just Tifa, but all his family and friends had given him all this time.

Happy to see Tifa’s anxieties quelled for a moment, Cloud went over and rummaged through the refrigerator behind the bar. “Speaking of jobs, did I miss a call this morning?” He grabbed a green apple and turned back to face her, as she was now finished at the tables.

“Oh! It was Reeve, he wanted to talk to you about something, so I told him to call you or message you on your cell. He didn’t say it was urgent or anything.” Reeve Tuesti was commissioner of the _World Regenesis Organization_ , where most of the scattered members of AVALANCHE and all manner of his allies worked or volunteered. Cloud had worked with them once or twice in the past, of course side by side with everyone who was by his side during the fight for the Planet almost three years ago. The WRO was meant to replace the Shinra Electric Power Company as both a government and military force, while Shinra quietly and discreetly faded into the shadows, maybe one day officially joining with the WRO, or working in a beneficial partnership, where Shinra was not the dominant power. The Shinra Elecric Power Company left a foul taste in Cloud’s mouth. Not just because of their history as an enemy of the Planet, but because they still seemed to want to grasp onto bits of power on low hanging branches, which the WRO was trying to regulate. It really was a daunting question whether or not the company was truly on a path to atonement, as Rufus Shinra, the “President” still of sorts, told Cloud six months ago during the geostigma crisis. _Rufus Shinra._ He remembered how it was Rufus Shinra himself he met with during that time, only once, and what a strange interaction it had been; still a hint of manipulation under the figure-head’s words, as Cloud made sure to permanently break that connection…a connection to a man who had taken so much from him, a man who he had spent too much time and energy thinking about— _primarily_ hating…with a statement of finality:

_“Not interested.”_

Cloud took a bite out of his apple with a loud crunch, before moving from his slothful position, leaning over the bar top to…maybe see what Reeve could offer, especially if it could help his family in any way, financially or otherwise. “It could be a job.”

“Could be.” Tifa mused. She didn’t sound too positive, and Cloud sighed in response. _Great._ Hopefully, whatever this call was about could change that.

He finished the apple too quickly, the tartness slightly burning his tongue. “I’m going to call him back, see if he might have something.” Before turning to go upstairs, he tossed the core into the trash, and gave Tifa a casual salute.

Back to busying herself, Tifa gave a small wave in response. “‘Kay. I may go meet up with the kids before we open up, get some fresh air.”

Cloud ascended the stairs towards his bedroom slash office, but turned around before he was completely out of view from the bar, calling out: “Tifa, you’re not alone.” She looked up, still slightly surprised at his tenderness and kindheartedness…it was nice that that attitude was becoming a regular thing, and now more natural for the young man she had known so long to have the hardest heart.

“I know.”

Cloud had cleaned himself up a bit after another lazy morning at “the office”; hot shower, fresh clothes, before picking up his phone and scanning through his text messages. Most of the unread messages were from his friends: a rare text from Vincent; always wording his messages as if he was a thousand years older than he was. Another message of his probably trying to prove he knew how to use a smartphone with his sporadic contact. Too many from Yuffie, who communicated by sending every single sentence typed in a separate message, about things he never cared about; today’s topic: _why won’t vincent call me back?!!?_ And finally, a single text message from Reeve Tuesti:

_Hello Cloud, I hope you’ve been doing well. If you’re not too busy in between your deliveries today, I have a proposition I think you’d be interested in. Looking forward to hearing from you soon._

_A proposition?_ Cloud sighed, staring at the message, unsure as to whether or not he even would return Reeve’s call. A “proposition” from the head of one of the most important organizations in operation right now, probably some high-profile work, was not what he was looking for right now. The mantle of “delivery boy” had become so much easier to shoulder than SOLIDER, first class, or ex-SOLIDER, or AVALANCHE. It was so much simpler, quieter, than just… _fighting_ … _running_. He had resolved to retire from both in the last six months. Strange, because for as long as he can remember that was all that drove him…but what was there now? Family, friends, a peaceful life, a roof over his head, _Fenrir_ ; he cherished all these more than anything, but... _what did he want for himself now, going forward?_ Only one way to find out:

“Cloud! I was wondering when you’d call!” Reeve’s overwhelming disposition echoed loudly through the phone speaker. “So late in the day too, business must be booming!”

_No, just my head now._ Cloud had almost forgotten how much a character this man was, and was rudely brought back to the memories of Cait Sith’s…unusual presence in their fight almost three years ago. “Yeah…hi. So, what’s all this about a proposition?”

“Straight to the point, huh?” He let out another warm chuckle. “You never change Cloud.”

He was right, his tolerance for small talk was **still** nonexistent. He sighed dejectedly and tried his best to buy into it; after all Reeve was an old, but great friend, despite his feelings towards Cait Sith’s…everything. “Yeah, it’s been a while. I was just curious if this was some sort of lead on a job?”

“It’s more of an idea in its infancy at this stage. I’ve been running some of it by a couple of your familiar colleagues as well.” Reeve cleared his throat, a bit more of his professional tone coming through with his next information. “As I’m sure you know, Barret Wallace is heading my ground research on new forms of energy; renewable sources, preferably.”

“Yeah, I know.” If there was anyone who understood this subject, and was as passionate about his job in the WRO, it was Barret. Barret had spent his whole life inspiring a hell of a lot of people to listen to the cries of the Planet and take action against those that inflamed it’s agony; so working in a position to no longer just fight against people torturing his precious world, and instead sewing some of the most important seeds of its rebirth, seemed to be his calling. It kept him away from home more often than not, but Marlene was more than happy to stay with her two other “parents”, Tifa and Cloud himself; and living with her own best friend and “brother” had its perks too.

Detouring away from business…again, Reeve continued chatting: “How is sweet little…Marlene, right? I’m sure she misses her father terribly. A day, or well, a conversation doesn’t go by without him talking about her. And Denzel too! You’ll have to let him know I wish him well—”

“Reeve,” Cloud groaned out, interrupting a little more aggressively than he intended, and let out a big sigh before backing off; _this will all be worth it…I hope._ “Uh, they’re great, but what was the idea that you guys were working on?”

“Oh, yes, my apologizes.” The shuffling of papers could be hear through the receiver. “Currently, Barret is scouting locations for the installation of a small and temporary hydroelectric power plant.” _Hmmm._ “Of course, Barret is very insistent on the key words “small” and “temporary” since we’re not entirely sure how it will affect the Planet yet, as it is, a living organism itself. I think we all learned that the hard way.”

It’s true. Cloud himself had to learn some of the most difficult truths of his life at the same time he learned the truth that the same mako running within him, was the lifeblood of the planet; as Barret had drilled into his head in words punctuated by probably a lot more expletives than he even remembered. “Yeah.” Not only was Barret privy to the Planet’s suffering…but _**she**_ was as well. 

**_She_** … ** _her_** …Aerith Gainsborough…Cloud glanced down to the slightly tattered, red ribbon tied around his upper left arm; the same as all his friends wore in remembrance of her. Sometimes those memories were painful. For so long, he had blamed himself for her death. The death of someone he had come to care so deeply for, and…love so dearly. It seemed strange now to have once been in love. Especially with someone as different than him as Aerith had been. She was gentle, yet unbelievably strong, fearless, honest…everything Cloud had lacked for so long, she completed him. And she was beautiful. He briefly remembered her overwhelmingly sweet scent, the same scent that filled the rafters of the crumbling church in Sector 5, even to this day, rising above the cloudless pool of water that has never drained or evaporated, and has become the physical representation of the boundless hope now filling the souls of every creature on the Planet. Forgiveness is a funny thing; no matter how much people tell you they forgive you, or you say so to others, the last person that achieves true forgiveness is oneself, and it is usually long overdue. Even when Aerith’s spirit filled not only his restless thoughts at night, but his waking dreams, and chided him playfully within there, as she did in life, he still couldn’t grasp onto her words of unconditional love, no matter how much they were repeated. It wasn’t until Aerith herself ended the geostigma crisis that Cloud granted himself that love and forgiveness…finally, at the words:

_“You see? Everything’s alright.”_

He hadn’t seen her since that day, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t with him; she always would be, every day, every hour, every minute, and that meant the memories were no longer as painful, and moving on from that love didn’t have to mean forgetting her.

“You still with me Cloud?” Reeve’s booming voice interrupted Cloud’s wandering thoughts of crystal-clear pools and floating lilies.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Cloud hastily apologized. 

There was another chuckle from the older man before he continued. “I’m sorry my talk about infrastructure isn’t quite as exciting as our previous adventures, but I believe it’s just as important. That’s why I want you to go meet with Rufus Shinra.”

It was that name that finally brought Cloud crashing back to the Planet, and into the chill of a deep ocean of feelings. For a moment, Cloud thought he might drown as the weighty claws of anger grasped at his ankles, trying to pull him back into the shadows, dormant within his soul. The claws succeeded as quick as they appeared, already exhausted from the heaviness of this now unnecessary hatred. _The man was nothing now_ , talk about change. “Rufus Shinra? I feel like I haven’t heard that name in ages.” Cloud finally choked out after too long of a response time.

“Quite different than those three years ago, huh?”

“Yeah.” _Too much time and energy_ …Reeve must not have been aware Rufus Shinra and Cloud had met sooner than he thought. Like he had been “reminiscing” earlier, about six months ago, Cloud Strife laid eyes…well, sort of, on Rufus Shinra for the first time since _Meteorfal_ l. He was shrouded in a heavy, white cloth and still surrounded by his ever-loyal Turks. Cloud didn’t like to refer to the man as President, he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but instead addressed him by name, versus the “sir” and “boss” Reno and Rude endeared him with. Rufus Shinra’s manipulative and coercing tone, so familiar to Cloud’s ears ticked him off immediately and he was no longer interested in anything the man said past _“Good—”_ It must’ve been the feeling of annoyance that had quickly replaced hatred, as he found himself disappointed he couldn’t see the older man’s smug face, as he entreated Cloud desperately, just so the delivery-boy could see that smirk be wiped away when he stormed out. _Wonder what he looks like now…_

“He’s been mostly keeping his business private and within the Turks organization.” Cloud must’ve unintentionally said his last thoughts out loud, but at least Reeve didn’t think it was strange. Was it strange to be curious about an old enemy? Probably not. “I want you to meet with him because I want to come to an agreement. An agreement where our organization gives Shinra a chance at the redemption he and his company are so desperately seeking. I guess I’d say I want to lengthen their leash a bit with this, and let them head the development of the power-plant’s infrastructure.”

That was a lot to take in, and probably a lot, too much to ask of the Shinra Company. Too much because of where Shinra could go on a longer leash. “You really think he’d want to do that?” _You really think you should trust him to do that?_

“Despite what you think Cloud, and what most of the world thinks, the man has changed.” Reeve was probably too trusting for his own good, but then again, he did work with the man for years, so he probably had some sense of who the man truly was…ultimately untrustworthy as Cloud remembered and assumed.

“I guess.” Cloud grumbled.

Reeve was just full of laughs today, and at this point Cloud was out of shits to give. “Listen to you, despite what everyone tells me, I’d say you still sound like the same old Cloud to me.”

“I have changed, I’m just…opinionated when it comes to Shinra.” At this point Cloud has fully decided to refuse this “proposition” just so he wouldn’t have to see the man again and feel the shameful flames of hatred licking at his boots at the sight of him.

“Aren’t we all? Anyway, if you are interested, I can offer you a substantial reward in return for acting as an envoy in my stead. I’m quite tied up here in the semantics on our side of the project.”

_Substantial reward?_ Seemed to be too good, and too ironic to be true. “I thought you guys were a volunteer organization?” Despite the reward, Cloud was still seeking a way to get out of this.

“We are primarily, but we get a lot of funding from the Shinra company, anonymously of course, he seems to have developed a sense of humbleness as well.”

“Shouldn’t that be going to research or the infrastructure…anything?” At this point, Cloud was getting desperate for excuses, while Reeve thought the man was driving a hard bargain.

Reeve’s voice lowered and became steadier as he spoke next. “Cloud, think of this as a favor to a friend, while we owe a lot to the planet, I feel like we—I owe a lot to you. We are comfortable enough to afford some sort of salary to…contract workers, I guess you would find yourself in that position”

Despite his reservations, Cloud’s ever-softening heart was having a hard time denying a friend in need, and the allure of a paycheck to help his own family. “I don’t know about this—” He had hoped this “proposition” had been worth it, and it certainly seemed that it would be, monetarily, but was it worth it to have to face _ **him**_ again? Cloud had laid awake too many nights trying to let go of his rage towards the Shinra Company, towards him, too many nights thinking about **_him_** … _why_?

“Like I said, a favor, all you have to go is to attend a few meetings in my stead, and you’ll receive my undying thanks, and a bit of extra cash.” _Shit._ He really couldn’t say no.

Cloud gripped his phone tighter. “And Rufus Shinra, does he know it will be me?”

“I didn’t think that really mattered.” Reeve scoffed. He saw it as _business, purely business_. For Cloud, there were still a few people in his world he hadn’t forgiven and never would…this had the potential to become more _personal._

“It does to me, and I’m sure it would to him too.”

“In my opinion, he’d probably be delighted to see you. Another opportunity for his “atonement” he’s so desperately seeking and throws into every conversation.” Reeve sighed, and caved slightly. “But if you insist I’ll let him know it’s you, but we are on a bit of a tight schedule, so I’d prefer if you could get to Healen tomorrow.”

_Damn it._ “Pretty short notice.” It barely gave Cloud a minute to overthink the situation even more than he already had.

At least Reeve was polite, while unintentionally digging deeper into his debt wound. “Do you have any deliveries scheduled for tomorrow?” 

“Maybe…” As if this job wasn’t enough to burn him up inside, Cloud was desperate to retain some sense of pride.

“Oh come, come Cloud. Just do it this once, see how it goes, and we’ll take it from there. Alright?” This was his last time to say no, to never have to see Shinra again, to _…run_.

_Wasn’t he tired of running?_

“…Fine.” Cloud gritted out with finality.

“Wonderful! I’ll send you the timing and briefing as soon as we hang up. Thank you Cloud, and the WRO thanks you too.”

It was set. Tommorow. Healen. _Rufus Shinra_.

“Yeah, sure.”

He heard the chime on Reeve’s line of him ending the call, but Cloud was still holding his phone next to his ear. His breathing was heavy as all the worst case scenarios of their meeting came to mind, most of them involving Cloud ending the partnership of the Shinra Company and the WRO because he got tired of looking at Rufus Shinra’s dumb-ass, shit-eating, faultless face, leading into some altercation similar to when they first met; on the roof of the Shinra headquarters, the Vice President, as he was known then, standing in his spotless white suit, shot gun pointed directly at Cloud’s head, and penetrating eyes meeting…as enemies of course. _Of course._ Cloud finally dropped his phone on his bed before hurling himself back onto it as well, but not feeling the fabric of his thin mattress, but the cool sensation of the waves, pulling him back down, down, down, down…he didn’t want to go back to that dark place again, but that place, where he was almost three years ago, was where he once felt safe. A place where his feelings and emotions could never surface, whatever the feelings may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next we will finally get a proper meeting and maybe some...flirting???


	3. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Rufus meet for the first time in six months, and Rufus finds himself looking at Cloud in a different way after their time of separation.

“Thank you…we’ll be in touch.” The phone settled into the receiver with a click, and Rufus Shinra let his hand linger on the set thoughtfully. Reeve Tuesti had called him; not unusual due to the new and improved Shinra Companies’ involvement in the activities of the WRO…although Shinra’s role had become increasingly inconsequential in the last six months. That was the way it was supposed to be. In a new world, brimming with hope, a new group was needed that could guide and protect the Planet’s remaining dwellers, still in the wake of _Meteorfall_ and the geostigma crisis, instead of oppress and exploit the way the Shinra Electric Power Company had for so long. Too long, Rufus mused. **_Regret._**

The same shift of governmental power was mirrored in Rufus’ humbled dwelling, even his own office: make-shift in one of the larger cabins of Healen Lodge, small and comfortable, with his desk in front of the biggest window in the cabin, the view certainly not as expansive as his past elevation over Midgar; two dreary, peeling leather chairs in front of his desk where a lack-luster computer system was used, and of course, a vice that the “President” had become too dependent on: a mini-bar, covered in glass decanters of various amber liquids, and even a few half-empty wine bottles. Unfortunately, that “hobby” had become where most of Shinra’s monetary resources were being drowned…drowned in the cold chill of reality, just like he had never expected to be. Besides the alcoholism, the Shinra Company was relatively financially successful by hanging on desperately to the last coins in the dusty pocketbooks of the past that weren’t _completely_ stripped after _Meteorfall_ and the power shifts…but just barely. The new Shinra Company headquarters was a testimony to that. Every time he looked around the room, around the cabin, around himself, and at himself, he was reminded…not just of how eroded his cliff side permanence had become, but why he deserved to slowly disappear; for the company to slowly disappear, and what he could do to make some minimal difference, either with the WRO or independently, before the rocky foundation of Rufus Shinra, completely gave way to the mysterious and uncertain mists below. Somehow, amongst the crippling depression and self-disappointment the man harbored inside, he stubbornly retained a sense of superiority with smug dignity; ever the same personality he was known for as head of the Shinra Electric Power Company, that gave the impression Rufus was not “squeaky-clean,” despite what he presently claimed. His attitude itself seemed to be his and the companies’ downfall in most current situations. A contradiction of self, Rufus Shinra could not seem to shake after…everything.

The shrill ringing of the phone line again, echoed through the quaint office and could be heard throughout the building on the Turks’ line as well. Fortunately, the din interrupted his constant self-loathing, so he could begin remembering again what Reeve’s call related to, while most likely, Tseng picked up the current call. Of course, the emails and faxes and memos had come to him over the last few weeks about the WRO’s renewable energy project, over and over with revisions and redactions, but Reeve’s call today was another last-minute emendation that intrigued the former energy tycoon. Reeve had called the other day as well to admit he was sending an envoy in his stead to bring formal paperwork and discuss the beginnings of the arrangement in person, versus digitally, which Reeve always preferred the former, despite it often wasting precious time and even funds, as the drinks flowed over hours of conversation. He cared little on who the envoy was, Reeve did not care to specify either, until the surprising call came only moments ago—

The door slightly squeaked as it was flung open, and Rufus looked up from his computer screen, batting away the few strands of hair falling in front of his eyes, to see Reno bounding in with his usual swagger. The President expected some sort of information, report, something else to waste his time, which seemed to be becoming a regular thing…until he saw who was following behind the loud mouth Turk: "Hey boss, it's our old friend Cloud Strife!” _Cloud Strife_ : “Ex-SOLIDER,” former member of AVALANCHE, one of the Planet’s saviors, a royal pain in his side…and the same interesting, determined, blonde, spiky-haired, young man that had made an impression, no a complete bottomless crater, on the life of Rufus Shinra. They were eternally connected, and finally coming face to face with this man again was not as unbearable as Rufus imagined it would be, but still tense and somewhat awkward. Cloud, who had once brought him so much pure rage and pain…and _pleasure_ —in the chase, of course, stood behind Reno, his strong, bare arms crossed across his chest, also muscular and defined in his black zip-up turtleneck ensemble. The same stubborn look on his face as when they last met; biting his lip pensively, and not making eye contact just yet. Cloud was obviously about as comfortable with this meeting as Rufus was; unsure and frustrated by the fact that they were, once again, here in front of each other in Healen.

Almost unconsciously and shamefully did Rufus’ thoughts stray to the two’s first meeting; an intense battle where Cloud did most of the fighting, and Rufus did much of…the teasing and flirting. Not being able to see the young man clearly the last time they met, the final interaction Rufus had inferred would ever take place until now, left the President wanting more; more time to lament, atone, apologize, but of course his smugness and self-importance won out as it always did, and he found himself subtly manipulating the delivery-boy into helping him and his company. Cloud refused, wisely, and instead chose to do things his own way, the way he always had and always will. 

Rufus was also not shy as to hide his feelings from himself, despite hiding them from others with a derisive comment here and there. He stole another quick glance towards Cloud, still carrying an intricate sword, heroically upon his back. Cloud let out a deep, dejected sigh, hands settling on his hips, before finally giving into the courtesy of eye contact between business partners at the same moment Rufus decided to admire the former mercenary. Their eyes met, and locked in to each other for what seemed to be an eternity, as Rufus’ thoughts were completely doused in… _green-blue…or was it blue-green_ —the overwhelming sight that Cloud had graced him with, just as he did the first time, so long ago. Cloud’s eyes widened and his pupils dilated suddenly in what seemed like an unusual physical response given their history, before his long lashes blinked over the oceanic stare and broke it. _Shit…_ Rufus ran his fingers through his neat hair, as he did when facing formidable anxiety; a ritual thankfully not picked up by his clients, investors or Turks. The President swiftly cleared his head and pulled himself together, standing up from his desk in as much as a welcoming manner as he could muster.

Cloud outstretched his hand in a formal manner, with as much annoyance as the subtle gesture could produce, before clearing his throat to speak. “Shinra.” He barely managed out through his gritted teeth.

Rufus smiled in response, still unconsciously taking in the sudden and unexpected… _attraction_? He had found himself swimming in after their brief eye contact, and long separation. "Hello Cloud." He didn’t dignify his glaring client with a hand shake, and instead decided to bend into his own predictable mannerisms that primarily involved piling on the charm…now especially for **_him_**. "Come now Cloud, I’d say we're past those formalities after all this time?"

Cloud withdrew his hand, and crossed his arms back over his chest; he still reverted his eyes, to the floor, to the walls, to the door, anywhere but the President’s eyes, which Rufus found himself disappointed in. Cloud just shrugged in response. "I guess."

"How long has it been? A year?" Rufus knew the exact amount of time it had been.

"6 months.” Rufus noticed Cloud’s fingers grip tighter around his left bicep, and if Rufus was remembering correctly, the main place of infection on his ex-nemesis’ body; right above a slightly tattered, red ribbon he had never taken note of before. “I'm sure I'm not the only one that's counted the days since my geostigma was gone.” He put pointedly, calling Rufus’ bluff; apparently his normal charms had no effect on the man. Of course they didn’t; he had gone this route before many times with the same result: frustrating indifference.

Rufus sighed and addressed his loyal Turk. "Reno?"

And it would’ve been uncharacteristic of Reno to not leave without a final, over excited word. He slapped the unflinching Cloud on the shoulder on his way out. "Alright! Good to see you Cloud, don't be a stranger!"

The tension was unbelievably palpable in the air, as they both waited to hear the heavy door settling into its frame behind them before either spoke. Cloud took the initiative, to end the meeting as fast as possible Rufus deduced. "Reeve said—” But Rufus easily took the upper hand in conversation, as he always did; bowling over Cloud with his own information.

Rufus moved towards his mini-bar, as he spoke; a predictable occurrence in aspects of business as he interrupted his visitor. "Reeve briefed me on the basics over our email conversation.” Rufus spoke quickly and calculating, while pouring a glass of red-wine into a short-stemmed glass. “I was surprised he sent me someone—” Rufus paused and another self-satisfied grin was directed towards Cloud. “, And I’m more surprised that that person is you" He emphasized the “you” before pouring a twin glass politely. A long silence passed in between them, Rufus gleefully hoping to get a rise out of the other before continuing without success. "Still as solemn as ever I see.” He swirled the blood red liquid in the glass under his nose before taking a long sip, and brought the other glass in his hand to approach Cloud, almost…predatory. “I thought you might've changed a bit after your latest brush with death."

"And you?" Cloud threw back, finally gaining back some confidence over his somber aura, to look at Rufus…indirectly still. As he took a longer sip from his glass, Rufus found himself increasingly vexed about this meeting, but not from the WRO business. Not only had Rufus’ rationality been called into question the minute Cloud walked in, but the fact he could not read Cloud at all, the way Rufus was able to with all his clients and partners past and present, was another level of irritation. But it had always been that way. From the beginning. From the way their eyes first met; much like they did again when Cloud entered his office just moments ago. The look was different today; three years…no, six months seemed to make a difference in both men, Rufus mused; but the mako-eyed young man in front of him, still refused to give him _answers_ , and Rufus himself didn’t understand why, Gods, he needed them so _desperately_.

The President’s collected tone wavered for just a moment, due to his preoccupation surrounding thoughts that weren’t his own, before picking right off where he left. "Obviously." He offered one of the wine glasses to Cloud. "I'm working alongside a volunteer organization full time now, and offering a drink to the man who once wanted me dead."

"No thanks."

"Oh?” Rufus took another long sip, quickly draining his glass, before adding sarcastically: “Only privy to the drinks down at your own bar?"

Cloud bristled. He had always hated the fact that Rufus Shinra knew more about the younger man’s life than he thought. "I don't drink while I'm working." The envoy responded quickly and curtly, yet might’ve taken too long of a stare at Rufus’ pale and unblemished throat. His Adam’s apple bobbed with every sip he took from the glass he had originally offered to Cloud. A purposeful action.

Rufus went back towards his desk to sit in his chair, while Cloud remained about six feet away across the room like the President was ready to send Darkstar to attempt to rip out his throat again. He chuckled at the young man’s seemingly un-endless, standoffishness. "I guess that's the one aspect where our moral compasses don't align—”

Cloud was suddenly at Rufus’ desk, and his palms met the metal tabletop with a _slam_. "Our morals don't align at all." He interrupted, quiet fury bubbling at the surface of his tone, until the borderline aggressive outburst passed quickly, and Cloud sighed before turning away and resigning himself to one of the gray chairs across from the desk. He also ran his fingers through his blonde, spiky locks; a familiar signal to Rufus that affected him to…cool down…and return back to his inner mantra beneath his coquettish disposition.

Rufus sighed deeply as well before placing his glass down; knitting his fingers together, and resting his chin upon them thoughtfully. “Cloud.” His tone shifted into a more serious and genuine one as he spoke in a softer manner to the young man across from him. “I don't know if you're aware, but I'm nowhere near the same man I once was almost three years ago." **_Genuine._** It was becoming more habitual for the pale, blonde-haired heir to actually speak that way after so long; and now, it seemed important to share that with Cloud Strife…so important suddenly, to expose, maybe, the thinnest crack passing through his supportive cliff side, to expose himself to thundering waves, but not any further…for now. This feeling was mysteriously fluttering, and Rufus didn’t know if he could trust it just yet.

Unfortunately, Cloud scoffed at the President’s sincerity with a chuckle…and an adorable smirk. "Could've fooled me." _Adorable…shit_.  
The fissure widened enough for a slight mist to cool his skin in response to the ex-merc’s, not quite, smile. This was getting harder and harder. "It really does pain me that I'm seen that way...not just by you or your allies…but everyone." A deep sigh rattled through his ribs and he turned his chair towards the glass window, absently staring into the gray clouds. A light rain had begun to fall during their conversation. "In all honesty though, I think I’m past worrying what others think of me because that's what got me here in the first place.” His fingers rested on the glass, following a single drop of rain trailing down. Rufus’ feelings were mirrored by the weather; a storm, or something, collecting in his heart and thoughts. A visit from **_him_** , suddenly drawn to **_him_** , maybe even a smidgen of wanting **_him_**. Softly, yet loud enough for Cloud to hear but a whispering of, Rufus revealed more of his own answers: “Standing at the precipice...not sure if I should be glad I haven't fallen yet..."

Still staring out the window, chasing the heavier drops skating across the surface, Rufus heard his business partner shifting in his leather seat awkwardly. "Look, I—”

The office chair turned back around again, only for Rufus to come face-to-face with a more softened Cloud. His magnificent eyes were fully giving the President the attention he desired, and once again, the crack expanded further causing a few pebbles to cascade from under his feet into the ocean below. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get the chance again to speak to you personally on any non-business subject again Cloud, but I just wanted to say: I'm sorry.” Cloud looked like he was about to jump right out of his skin, politely trying to conceal his shock and confusion at the gentle entreatment he wasn’t expecting. “I'm desperately trying to echo that same sentiment to the Planet and it's people every single day through actions, but it doesn't hurt to say it aloud either...even if it does fall upon deaf ears." The young man across from him was still looking uncomfortable, but thoughtfully…thankfully.

Rufus’ eyes bore into Cloud’s silently after his personally, intense admission. Cloud sighed again and shrugged, breaking into a little more of the thick tension still hanging in the office. "Go on, you've done all the talking so far." The older man smirked.

"I think I’m as tired of hearing my own voice as you are.” The alcohol was finally buzzing his nerves, as he placed his feet up on his desk, and spoke once again in his classic, light, flirtatious tone. One admission of emotional—was it weakness? One admission and personal reveal was enough for the day, and Cloud wasn’t going to get everything…yet. “Drinking makes me too honest."

Cloud was looking down at his feet as he spoke next. "It suits you." _Was that a smile he was beaming towards the floor?_ Rufus knew it was for him with the way Cloud’s voice slightly rose to a higher pitch with the... _compliment_? The strange and startling attraction couldn’t be mutual… _could it_? He remembered the potent dilation of his pupils with one look—”Maybe if you did it more, say about, three years ago, we wouldn't have to be here." The deliver-boy stood up, coming closer to Rufus’ desk.

Rufus let out a laugh in response; sarcasm following. "You mean you don't want to spend your afternoon listening to me drone on about atonement like I do to everyone who steps foot in here? You'll be missing out." Cloud’s almost empty wine glass still sat near his chair, and Rufus picked it up, giving almost a gleeful “cheers” motion before finishing it off.

One of Cloud’s gloved fingers traced through a layer of thin dust on the corner of the desk, before leaning his back on it; body facing the door, and facing away from Rufus, the industrialist mourned. "I mean, maybe all this... _Meteorfall_ wouldn't have happened if things were...different." It was almost as if he were trying to… _spare_? Rufus’ feelings for some reason. Apparently, compassion bubbled to the surface along with the fury that slipped away just as quickly as it rose. It honestly wasn’t that surprising after having a more civilized conversation, because of how similar the two men were; shameful pasts coming from different experiences, coming to blows, and most evidently a pension for self-loathing and victimizing yourself that Cloud had been “cured” of after the geostigma crisis, while Rufus wallowed in it. Rufus happened to be the only man adamantly prostrating himself to the other in this situation, and Cloud accepting what he gave, with a few disagreements here and there so far. This was the business at hand. _How will I make it up to Reeve?_ Rufus once again chuckled to himself with that thought, before responding thoughtfully to what Cloud implied: **_Different._**

"Things are different now. There's this infectious sense of hope coursing through the Planet instead of poison.” Rufus’ own hopes had been starting to go farther beyond atonement as of late, and especially after Reeve originally contacted him about the project Cloud and him were _supposed_ to be addressing. Excitedly, he revealed more to Cloud: “I really, truly believe my company now, the new Shinra, is ready to move forward, a little more aggressively, with our redevelopment and dis—"

"That's not why Reeve sent me here." Firm. Dismissing.

"The information I received led me to believe that the WRO is interested in letting Shinra step out of the shadows with their latest pet project. I was intrigued.” He sat up a little straighter in his office chair, the buzz of alcohol relieving him of his business-related inhibitions. “Of course, in our history, Shinra has always come out on top, so—” There was a familiar wickedness in his tone with that phrase, despite the amiable intensions the President was trying to discuss. He couldn’t seem to help himself that way, and was, once again, aggressively thwarted.

Another _slam_ upon his desk startled the older man out of his daydreams of “hopeful” development. Cloud’s detached coolness was once again interrupted by the frustration of having fought against other “developments,” mostly from Shinra, for the Planet for too long. "We defeated Shinra." His fists clenched at his side and he returned his gaze back to Rufus’.

Cloud was only here, not just to make Rufus sweat over mixed feelings, but bring his own perspective over the project as well. Apologies were also the path to forgiveness and atonement, Rufus reminded himself, as cold guilt washed over him, as it did every day for what he had done, and what he was unintentionally implying now. _Shit_ , he scolded himself again, as he had been doing in response to the spell the deliver-boy had seemed to cast over him. Those feelings were becoming more obvious and undeniable as his desk clock’s second hand ticked on and on. "I guess I was getting ahead of myself…my apologies.” He admitted, but still in his sensual show-offy way, to hide, to always hide, his true feelings. He wanted the feeling of regret, guilt and atonement to be exposed to anyone who asked, but not alongside the weakness of “true feelings” towards the idea, it was just something he wanted to do, to clear his conscious hoping for a clean heart at the time of his death. His true feelings about this situation, not the one about Shinra’s business with the WRO, were being tested; anxious, overwhelmed, sweating, heart racing faster than it had in a long, long time, because of _…those…fucking…eyes._ “The mako in your eyes is still unmistakable...made me think you were a true solider the first time we met."

The comment on his impressive eyes seemed to affect Cloud more than Rufus had anticipated. Unable to see them and his expression, as Cloud still rested his back on the edge of the desk; Rufus was still able to infer, from the subtle shiver that passed through the often stoic fighter, his tightening grip on the desk’s edge, and probably the heaviest sigh of all, that eyes, his eyes, really meant something to the ex-merc…and now Rufus as well. The President, always unable to read Cloud, wondered if it was a reaction of anger, despair, aloofness, or even hesitancy to accept what was said, the way Rufus meant it; maybe this frustrating and handsome young man could read Rufus Shinra more than he, himself, expected. Cloud finally responded quietly: "That was a long time ago." The tension in the room seemed to soften.

"We seem to keep getting stuck on months and years here. It feels to me like it was only yesterday." Knowing his current affect on Cloud in this moment, Rufus was not going to let it go, and once again picked up his charming persona to use on Cloud; not just to throw him off, like he had always on any enemy, even Cloud at their first meeting; that for some reason Rufus could not seem to erase from his thoughts currently. This time his amorous advancements had become…and were… ** _genuine_**. 

"I've never been too good with memories, you know that." This was becoming more personal, the way Rufus was increasingly craving it to be.

The older man dropped his feet from his desk, stood up and came around it to meet Cloud, also leaning his back against the desk, merely inches from the younger man’s left-side. "But you always struck me as the type who would never forget your enemies, once you met in battle." Rufus’ eyes had always been more icy and cold, not just reflecting his former personality, but in their color, like thin crystal; Cloud’s eye’s vibrancy was the complete opposite, the color of mixing seas that one could be lost in for days, months, years: "I remember the look in your eyes. Determination and focus like a perfect SOLIDER. But also something else...something special." The President’s hand came to rest on the desk next to the one Cloud had slackened from his previous death grip…very close…too close to Cloud’s. And Cloud had not moved away, just yet. _Almost an answer._

The spikey-hair blonde still looked away, and spoke more faint and low. "You always act like you know me..." His eyes noticeably traveled down to Rufus’ hand, so close in approximation to his, before he let out a soft gasp, as he saw the pink scars, edged with a dull gray, mostly faded, but still apparent across his “enemies’” knuckles.

Surprised he noticed, Rufus played it off, it wasn’t something he was proud of; another reminder of how incomplete atonement left behind a scar after the miraculous healing rains. "This?" He held up his hand, turning it this way and that to show the spread of light scarring over his palm as well. "A small reminder of the geostigma. It reminds me that it happened, and that because of "this" hope was reborn again." Cloud’s geostigma had affected his left arm, the one the paler blonde’s hand was hovering dangerously close to. “What about you?” He couldn’t help but see the very faint, barely there scarring Cloud also suffered from, not just physically, but emotionally as well, as Cloud’s eyes were filled with a hidden sorrow. The geostigma was, and always would be a sensitive subject, to both men.

Cloud seemed a bit flustered while giving into that sensitivity, especially with Rufus so close as he tried to speak next. "I tried to hide it from everyone when it got me, but...you knew." The “you” obviously wasn’t referring to the unusual connection all of the afflicted were “blessed with,” one of the remnants of Sephiroth praised. This truly was becoming more personal in a way neither thought would develop. 

"Only because it was the Jenova cells connecting us—and everyone else infected of course."

Cloud turned to him, eyes once again meeting with a certain intensity that far exceeded what had come before; and it was of a different kind…intimate intensity. "You asked me to help, but I didn't want to help Shinra." Cloud looked over his own arm for scars referring to their meeting six months ago, as Rufus watched and listened. Cloud paused his thoughts, locating a faint scar by his shoulder before continuing. “I'm sorry for that."

Gods, how he wished this was really, truly going the way Rufus has secretly and selfishly hoped for. "What are you going to do to make it up to me?" The same exact flirty tone that was echoed in the “I **_own_** you,” passed his lips and over Cloud, who… _was his face going red_? "Maybe things really have changed." He said surely, and went, slowly and hesitantly to touch the scar Cloud was focused on. As his fingers barely, touched the affected area, both men froze; paralyzed, numb, overwhelmed, powerless, stunned, immobilized…transfixed. It was if both were suddenly hit with the same ferocity and sensation of thunder materia, coursing through every cell of their being, and knocking them both from any sense of stability they ever thought they had. If this was more than attraction, more than want, more than any of that, it was undeniable now, even to the stoic, seemingly unfeeling Cloud Strife. This was not just an answer, but **_the_** answer Rufus had been expecting from him and searching for this entire meeting. Rufus himself was completely breathless, yet still his chest rose up and down in time to the almost vicious pounding of his heart. His same physical and emotional feelings were mirrored on the spikey-haired blonde; his chest heaving with exasperated and quiet gasps, his slight freckle dusted cheeks now completely flushed, and his blazing eyes now only focused and completely entranced by his partner. _These feelings…_

Cloud was the first to shake his head from the fog, but couldn’t quite, breaking the moment with confusion and stammers: "I...uh...I..."

"Cloud." That name, ghosting over his lips, sent another visible shiver through the delivery-boy. The fingers that barely grazed Cloud’s bicep before their shocking connection, now stroked more tenderly, romantically and down his arm slowly, until it dropped onto the gloved hand of the “ex-SOLIDER” and he took it in his. "We really aren't that different." He whispered out in that vampish tone, unabashed or denied anymore.

"Rufus?" The speechlessness was interrupted by the delicious sound of Cloud finally addressing him by his first name after six months, and the past half an hour of torture. How he was wanting Cloud to say it, over and over, over and over…

"If this is all it took to hear my name in that voice, I should've done this last time we met." The same hand that he held tightly in his own was brought to Rufus’ greedy lips that placed a velvety kiss that was so artfully intimate, Cloud definitely felt the sensation through his glove.

As suddenly as the mutual attraction had been exposed, Cloud pulled his hand away from Rufus, and stepped back as the fogged confusion was replaced by angered bewilderment. His voice was raised, desperately trying to rebuff and reject, despite what Rufus knew he was feeling, for he was feeling it too. Cloud had decided to oppose that vehemently. "We're not at all the same!"

"We were both feeling the same thing a moment ago if I'm not mistaken."

It threw him off, and out of the room. Cloud Strife, his new business partner, and maybe…something else, stormed to the door as fast as he originally wanted to escape, and before opening the door and abandoning his own affections, made another decision to bury them deep inside as he used to do with all his feelings. Rufus took in the man’s final, uncertain and unconvincing response. "You...you are."

The slamming and squeak of the door, and the confused voices of the Turks waiting outside the office echoed through the room…but...

**_Rufus was deafened…deafened by the roar and collision of intensely azure waves into his entire being. How he welcomed the taste of the sea-salt, and the all encompassing frigid, crisp envelopment after finding himself falling off his once lofty position…gladly._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry about the delay! My quarantine writing was interrupted since I had to go back to work so updates might be a little slower. I hope you enjoyed...and maybe sexiness will follow?


	4. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cloud questions the potential of his connection with Rufus, Reeve sets up another business meeting between the two that Cloud is not at all prepared to handle.

_**It’s cold—** _

A soft rainfall slowly dripped down from the storefronts in the alley leading to Seventh Heaven; the gray fog overhead making the gray, dingy buildings seem all the brighter in comparison…but not to Cloud Strife. The dreariness in the air was reflected on his face, sour and down trodden after what had transpired a few hours before. Fenrir was still in her usual pristine condition even after the long journey to Healen Lodge outside of the Edge, and Cloud was walking her slowly down the thin alley. He could easily ride her with the ultimate precision and control, but needed this time to think and process before being overwhelmed by the incoming din of the bar full of drunks and partiers. Sometimes, he had to wonder how Tifa did it, but now was not one of those times because of where his mind was wandering, and it was far away from Seventh Heaven. A lot… _happened_ between Rufus Shinra and Cloud today. It was professional of course…at first: Cloud was welcomed by the Turks and the ever-softening Rufus, due to his whole mindset of atonement changing him quite a bit. They talked, the Turks left, Cloud thought he attempted to make, or even mention, the offer set forth by Reeve, they started arguing, talking apologies, and about how things had changed, not just in the world…but between them. Some sort of strange and honest compassion was sparked between them when they started reminiscing about the geostigma crisis. Cloud still had very, very faint scars physically and emotionally that even the power of the Cetra, the power of **_her_** , couldn’t fully erase, and that was okay—Cloud interrupted his own thought process and smiled a bit at her memory, as he did often.

The few and faint scars on his upper arm, and Rufus’ own scars, barely there across his knuckles, were the change of heart between them that changed everything. They weren’t enemies anymore, he guessed they were some sort of form of allies, professionally by this point, but they certainly weren’t friends. Rufus’ casual touch on his upper arm, and his intimate kiss upon Cloud’s hand, sent sparks not just through Rufus, but Cloud…he began begrudgingly admitting to himself on the ride home. _What was that?_ At the time the ex-SOLIDER couldn’t process any thoughts or emotions because of the look Rufus gave him at the spark: it went beyond a look of compassion to something else. Cloud wondered if Rufus saw the same expression reflected on Cloud’s face. Maybe even that look was why Rufus said: _“We really aren’t that different.”_ It was no longer professional or friendly when Rufus grasped Cloud’s hand with tenderness and spoke once more, this time in an undeniable flirtatious tone: _“We were both feeling the same thing a moment ago if I'm not mistaken.”_ That admission was too much and Cloud quickly brushed him off and left through the door without a word to the confusion of Rude, Reno and Tseng hanging around outside the make-shift office.

Then a single drop of rain fell onto Cloud’s nose. To him it felt like a complete tidal wave of ice-cold water that surprised him and shook him out of his thoughts completely enveloped by Rufus Shinra. He was determined to not think about it, about him, about that touch, about that ever-flirtatious tone that mocked him from the moment they first confronted each other so long ago:

The vibration and shrill tone of Cloud’s phone made him jump, and he checked his caller ID: _Reeve Tuesti_. The poor delivery-boy finally remembered this was all supposed to be a paying job, not an awkward visitation. He answered the phone to Reeve’s upbeat voice:

“Cloud! How are you? How’d it go down at Healen with Shinra?” Guilt washed over him for wasting his friend’s time and money.

“Shit. I’m sorry Reeve. I didn’t—” Cloud stopped himself from finishing his sentence. What was he going to say? _“Sorry I didn’t come to a business agreement with Shinra yet, because Rufus made a pass at me?”_ And when did Cloud start just calling him Rufus? “I, uh, sorry, yeah he was busy pushing around some papers, and didn’t seem interested in the WRO business today for some reason, so I got out of there pretty quick.” It wasn’t totally a lie, _he really wasn’t interested in the WRO today, because he was interested in me_. Cloud cleared his throat and hastily apologized again.

Reeve didn’t pick up on Cloud’s unusual erratic tone luckily, but he did pick up on something else, to the further embarrassment of Cloud Strife. “Oh really? Hmm. Tseng told me you talked to the President.” Reeve cleared his throat and continued on, reading notes from a memo from Tseng. “Tseng said you were with Shinra for a while, and assumed it wasn’t the most positive discussion based on the way you left.” _Could this get any worse_ , Cloud groaned to himself. “You are a little hot-headed now and then Cloud.” Another condescending chuckle.

Cloud was about ready to tear his own hair out, and Reeve had absolutely no idea, continuing to try to make light of the situation. “You don’t have to pay me for that meeting Reeve, I’m sorry it didn’t work out. The WRO deserves the money more than me.”

“Nonsense! After all, without that money how are you going to keep that sweet little bar running long enough for me to come down to the Edge for a proper drink?” _Salt into the wound_ ; the reason he agreed to this venture, not that Reeve even knew those details. “Anyway! I went ahead and arranged another meeting as soon as you’re available and as soon as Tseng lets me know Shinra is free.”

Cloud gripped his phone tighter and spoke through gritted teeth. “Well Reeve I do have to keep my delivery business running, and I’m sure there’s plenty others you could send in my place. I’m sure Yuffie is dying to talk someone’s ear off on behalf of the WRO.”

Reeve laughed again. “The reason I send you Cloud is because you and Shinra have a lot in common, even temperament wise.” _Laugh it up now Reeve_. Cloud knew what his temporary boss was saying was true, and it obviously wasn’t just Reeve picking up on it, but Rufus too; he had said it to his face. They could work well together. Shinra and Cloud were two sides of the same coin at the time of _Meteorfall_ anyway; the “enemy of my enemy is my friend,” and in this case Shinra and AVALANCHE became, allies of sorts, against Sephiroth. Even after _Meteorfall_ , Shinra began working with all their old enemies to not only save face, but save what was left of the world, and breathe new life into that world as well. That was the partnership that Reeve was banking on when it came to WRO and the remnants of the Shinra Electric Power Company, and when it came to Cloud and Rufus Shinra. The problem with that partnership, was the increasing and unexpected potential that it could become…less than professional, as it had already started to. “I will pay you handsomely for the last meeting and the following, I promise.” Cloud rubbed his temple, suddenly developing a headache over this whole...whatever it is.

Cloud uttered a deep, defeated sigh and agreed to continue helping his old friend, despite the tugging, gut feeling that this was not going to go the way he thought. “Alright. Text me the details when you get them.” He didn’t even say goodbye before ending the call, and was lucky Reeve was quite the agreeable and even-tempered man as to still let him have this job and keep paying him after his failure and attitude. Cloud pocketed his smart phone and continued walking Fenrir through the sprinkling rain, and into Seventh Heaven’s carport, all the while still replaying his last encounter with Rufus, over and over in the forefront of his thoughts, and imagining what was next.

Yeah, they were similar in thinking and goals, what did that matter? Yeah, they had similar experiences that helped them grow as people, what did that matter? Yeah, Rufus had always been a flirt and didn’t look half bad even with his scars, what did that— _why was he even thinking this_?

Desperately shaking the thoughts out of his head, he was interrupted when he heard the sweet voice of Marlene calling from the window above him. “Cloud! CLOUD!!!” He smiled and gave a little wave. He heard rummaging at the window and Marlene looking around with an almost humorous, guilty expression across her face.

Marlene disappeared from the window and he heard the muffled voice of Tifa chiding the young girl for being “dangerously high up” and “you could’ve fallen and gotten really hurt”. Cloud chuckled, parked Fenrir, and passed under the window. “I’m back!” He shouted up, and then Tifa was through the window waving.

“Cloud! I’ll unlock the door for you, ‘kay?” As she ducked inside and shut the window, he heard her continuing on with Marlene: “I’m a grown-up so I know how to be safe…It is fair.” He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face listening to his childhood friend argue with a little girl. It was these little things that made it:

“I’m home.”

Tifa’s scarlet eyes sparkled. “You’re back.”

Cloud was practically dragged into the bar by Marlene, who snuck through Tifa’s legs at her greeting and grasped onto Cloud’s fingers with her own much smaller digits. It had barely been a day since he last saw her and Denzel, who were sleeping peacefully in their room across from Cloud’s, as he snuck out quietly this morning for the…meeting. Before his thoughts wandered back to the way he couldn’t ignore the authoritative and…seductive pose Rufus struck with his feet propped up upon his desk…his eyes, unusual in the way they sought emotion within his own, and breath smelling of fragrant red wine; Marlene and Denzel were in front of him chatting excitedly about finally going to a real school. The absolute infectious, and loud excitement of the two was a reminder of why he was doing this, why he was helping Reeve, the only reasons for this arrangement, and how he was…glad it was not to be a permanent one. The only permanence Cloud banked on was the beaming faces of these two children, exploring a life that they, and every other child in Midgar never expected to have; and Seventh Heaven, customers or not, always being his…their home.

As the kids ushered Cloud to the bar to catch him up on the fun day they had with Tifa, before their evening opening hours that Marlene and Denzel loved to help prepare for, she was putting out a spread of snacks for their make-shift family. “How did it go today?” She asked hopefully. Tifa tried to downplay her real attitude in regards to towards the arrangement by busying herself; slathering more sticks of celery with peanut butter, one of the kid’s favorites snacks. At the moment, they were looking pretty delicious to Cloud too, who was ready to find **anything** to distract himself from his own feelings; much like Tifa, who he knew was optimistic that this job stuck more than anyone, maybe even… _ **him**_ , but she would never let on to anyone how worried she truly was. She couldn’t hide it from Cloud though, but he was certainly hoping he could hide the dark storm brewing inside him from her; like a deep gray sea, forming into an escapeless whirlpool; intense, and he had no idea where the waves could possibly be pulling him now, and he did not want Tifa caught up in the tempest too.

He didn’t want to lie, especially to his best friend. So far, his afternoon had been filled with lies; to Reeve, to Tifa…even to himself. But he hadn’t lied to _**him**_. “It went…okay.” He shut himself up swiftly by grabbing one of the celery sticks, and taking it down in two bites; anything to bury down the sickly sweet taste of Rufus’ name in his mouth he didn’t want to recall, and the man’s words in return: _“Cloud,”_

Denzel raised an eyebrow at Cloud’s unusually ravenous appetite, and his more, now unusual, glum attitude that seemed to have subsided after the end of the geostigma crisis, rearing its ugly head for some unknown reason. Before Denzel bit into his own piece, Cloud noticed him exchanging a quick sideways glance at Marlene, who, luckily, wasn’t paying attention to her “brother.” The young girl was fuming with as much fury as her sweet disposition allowed, watching Cloud devour everything: “Hey!” Her cheeks puffed up with a pout, and Tifa just laughed as she yanked the emptying plate from in front of the deliver-boy.

“Save some for the kids, tiger!” It was a nice distraction: family time, before the bar was packed with the shrill voices of laughing women, completely intoxicated by martinis; the clanking of foaming glasses between two business partners, or even the whooping regulars, barely breaking Denzel’s dart record, until he skillfully surpassed it the next morning before the cycle of patrons started again. Despite wanting to slam his head into the solid bar top until his ears were ringing so loud, the drone of the night-life faded into the shadows, he reminded himself for about the millionth time that afternoon that if he didn’t complete this job, the dark shadows would be all there was left of their home; maybe no longer their home, if the shadows had their way. Once again, a severe sense of panic tingled through his body; the same one as when Tifa informed him of the current situation that had led him from one position of anxiety, and head-on into another position, gazing high above his slightly submerged bearings to misty cliffs, occupied by Rufus Shinra; his crystallic and intense eyes piercing into Cloud’s own mako-eyes, that he began to think paled in their exquisitely to Rufus’, filled with a mixture of seeking, sensitivity, slyness, sensuality; all things that Cloud had never expected to find there or be thrust towards: _those…fucking…eyes…_

As he sought some sense of resolve within himself: _for the bar…for Leaf House…for Tifa…for Seventh Heaven…for Reeve…for…Marlene_ , who was still not picking up on Cloud’s frantic soul-searching, placed a warm hand on his. He gasped slightly, before snapping himself back into the present, and peering back down into one of the reasons he knew he couldn’t fail, despite his new-found and confusing emotions he did not want to confront. “Cloud, you’ve become so much less grumpy, and sillier!” It seemed like everyone was unknowingly taking delight in his stress today, but sweet, little Marlene’s high-pitched voice and contagiously warm personage, was a relief, and another push forward towards a goal he still wasn’t quite sure he could imagine getting to with all the obstacles, _handsome or not_ , in his way. “It makes me so happy!” Cloud smiled and ruffled her hair while she giggled.  


“Me too!” Denzel also chimed in and beamed at his guardian’s show of affection. _Dilly-dally, shilly-shally_ , **_she_** would have said, and Cloud would have listened: until the vibration of his phone alerted him to a new message:

_Just got off the phone with Tseng. Shinra is available for a meeting tomorrow: same time, same place. Good luck! Call me if you have any questions._

“I didn’t come here to be your play thing.” Cloud crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his finger on his bicep, impatiently, and refusing to even look Rufus in the eyes. He had made it. Made it down to Healen Lodge, back into his office, and back, head-first into the state of affairs that had been vexing him for about a day and a half…if not more. The only way he could seem to combat any of Rufus’ assumptions and his own suddenly challenging sense of self, was to bury his feelings under a thick sea of bitterness; he had years of practice, but was not sure if it was enough to stand against _**him**_.

He heard Rufus let out some sort of sultry chuckle followed by his next statement: “Didn’t you?” Cloud gritted his teeth, and turned to look at something, anything in the room other than his own feet or Rufus Shinra. This is why Cloud was refusing to look at him. He wasn’t going to buy into his bullshit, not like he had started to before, under false pretenses. _Did he have no shame?_ They weren’t alone right now. He couldn’t imagine the things going through Reno and Elena’s heads right now with the way Cloud was acting, and the way Rufus was staring. Finally, Rufus ended a minor amount of the torment by sending Reno and Elena away, I’m sure off to gossip to Rude and Tseng…at least they didn’t care he hoped, but Cloud did.

The minute the heavy door shut, Cloud dropped his arms, but not his attitude. “The way you talk to me isn’t going to go unnoticed.” The ex-SOLIDER allowed himself to take a few steps further to Rufus, who was leaning on the front of the desk, but no more than a few.

“What do you mean?” Rufus took a few steps towards Cloud as well before stopping. _Shit_ , it always became a game with him, even now.

Cloud was silent, because he knew that Rufus understood exactly what he was talking about. Cloud hesitantly took another few steps forward again, with his hands in his pockets. “Whatever you think is going on here,” Rufus mimicked Cloud’s steps until the distance between them was closed, and they were face to face. “, it’s not.” Finally, with all the courage he could muster up in the presence of this man who he had defeated in battle on multiple occasions, he lifted his head to meet Rufus’ eyes. _Shit._ Rufus’ stare immediately took hold of his and didn’t let go. There were others…there were so many others that he could be. Others that he could feel this…whatever it was that was increasingly brewing towards. _What even was this anyway?_ “I’m here for business.” He managed to stammer out…unconvincingly, breaking their eye contact with even more strength then it took to stand face to face.

“Business. Of course.” Rufus didn’t move. He didn’t avert his eyes, or move back towards his desk to go forward with the “business” Cloud was trying so hard to focus on; not the “business” of what was going on here personally. And then, there was the gentle touch of Rufus’ half-gloved fingers under Cloud’s chin, turning the mako-eyed delivery boy’s attention back to the charismatic man himself. “Stop looking away.” He whispered, the words intimately ghosting over Cloud’s cheeks, leaving behind a warm blush. As fast as he could regain his breathing and composure, Cloud slapped Rufus’ touch away, yet remained in his grasp when Rufus managed to catch the wrist of the same hand Cloud had attempted to evade the affection with.

Cloud balled his hands into fists, his brows furrowing with protest, and slightly thrown by the fact that he was still caught in Rufus’ grip. “How about I call your precious Turks in here so you’ll keep your hands off of me!”

Rufus gave a predatory smirk, not at all threatened by this man who possessed SOLIDER strength and could probably kick his ass again and ten times over. “And what else do you think Reno and Elena will add up if they see us like this?” Cloud recoiled a bit from his own threat in fear of further embarrassment; the tension in his fists releasing a bit. Rufus Shinra on the other hand, did not release his grip and used it as leverage to pull Cloud’s body against his.

“Hey—wha—” Cloud further protested until Rufus’ lips were firmly on his, not just silencing him, but paralyzing him, until Rufus pulled away. Cloud felt his heart pounding against his rib cage, and his throat run dry, unable to form words or any sounds; maybe just out of pure adrenaline or anxiety or fear or something, anything but want…and he could feel Rufus’ heart thumping against his chest as well.

Rufus caught his breath and brushed a piece of his own pale blonde hair out of his eyes. “You can do better than that.” Once again, his lips met Cloud’s, a vice grip still around his wrist, and he parted his lips slightly to encourage a response from his partner. The “whatever” feelings Cloud had been trying to sort through the past few days melted away into the warmth of Rufus’ body against his, the slow, but firm pressing of his slightly rough lips upon Cloud’s, and the synchronization of their hearts beating desperately against their chests, like they were trying to break free from their ribcage to crash into each other and become one. Cloud pulled away for a moment, still not giving Rufus a proper response of intimacy, until taking a deep, ragged breath and plunging forward into the passion of Rufus Shinra, his former rival, enemy, target of hatred and animosity. Cloud’s fervent response seemed almost unexpected, as if Rufus always expected himself to have the most control over every situation, even matters of the heart, and let himself bask in the ecstasy of the surprise. Rufus’ grip on Cloud’s wrist finally released only to find another location to grasp tightly, the back of Cloud’s neck, where he snaked his fingers into the blonde spiky locks and pulled them with force. At this, Cloud’s head was forced to face upwards, giving Rufus access to his pristine neck and jaw. A few kisses trailed across his jawline and down to his Adam’s apple, until Cloud could no longer stand the loss of connection between their mouths and brought them back together, with an unexperienced tongue probing Rufus to part his lips. Rufus was more than happy to oblige, relishing in the numbing feeling that came over him when their tongues brushed even slightly against one another. Cloud found that the inside of Rufus’ mouth tasted like some sort of red wine, the same scent he had taken in at their last meeting, and knowing the President, that it was probably the most expensive and exclusive brand that could be afforded by the remnants of the Shinra fortune. It was getting to the point where at least one of them needed a moment to breathe properly, and Cloud, who’s grip had found its way to Rufus’ collar during their impassioned kissing, had to push him away, hands still desperately clinging to the fabric.

Cloud was taking in heavy breaths, now that he was separated from that seductive mouth; once again averting his eyes from Rufus due to his own flustered feelings over doing this sort of thing under “business” pretenses, and with Rufus Shinra of all people. _Rufus Shinra_ ; it had to be him though, he knew now that these feelings weren’t unwarranted, and they did make a pretty good match, in business and in pleasure, which were never supposed to “mixed.” More than pleasure though, he felt that much inside after this moment.

“What are you thinking?” Rufus was struggling himself to catch his breath, forehead resting on Cloud’s, eyes still hungry, matching the same look in Cloud’s eyes, he was sure.

“I…I, uh…” Cloud was about ready to start hyperventilating if he didn’t get enough air in his lungs soon, let alone gain the ability to speak again. “Fucking, h—”

Before Cloud could even finish his expression, Rufus’ hands were on Cloud’s ass, squeezing a little firmer than necessary. He smirked at Cloud’s surprised and probably aroused gasp: “That’s the plan.” Once again, there was not a moment to put up any word or movement of opposition, as Rufus used his sudden and unusual strength to grab Cloud’s arm and borderline hurl him into one of the dreary, gray armchairs facing the desk. He groaned, too loud, at the impact of his back meeting with the armchair that reared back slightly before clamoring back to its proper position. Cloud’s fingers dug into the leathery material on the arms of the chair and glanced quickly towards the door. Another cocky smirk crossed the older man’s face as he stood above Cloud’s now seated position. “You’re worried about the noise?” Cloud’s breathing hitched as Rufus started casually undoing the buttons at his collar, but only low enough to reveal a hint of his muscular, pale chest. “I’m honestly surprised you weren’t this worried earlier—what with all the pleasurable noises you were making when you were kissing me.”

Cloud’s face burned with a deep blush, but wouldn’t let that stop him from calling out his partner. “You’re the one who kissed me first, asshole.”

Rufus lowered himself to his knees, gaze unwavering: “And you kissed me back.”

Keeping Cloud from turning away in indignation, Rufus forcefully gripped his chin, his leather gloves on Cloud’s skin becoming a more familiar and intoxicating sensation, and kissed him deeply once more. Cloud’s grip on the chair’s fabric became tighter as the lustful being at his knees snaked his fingers down from his prey’s chin to his zipped collar, catching it and slowly, sensually unzipping, revealing his toned chest to the greedy affluent. “Stop.” Cloud barely managed the words as Rufus pulled back from his mouth.

“If you want to stop, you can stop me.” For just a moment Cloud considered it; considered shoving Shinra off his knees, and out of his way…considered walking out the door, and begrudgingly dealing with whatever comment Reno or Elena threw at him…considered leaving Healen, and never coming back despite Reeve’s generosity. He considered it.

“Fine. Do what you want.” He sighed out as if he was being forced. He definitely wasn’t. Rufus smiled that same smile he would when he held all the cards in the game he was always playing, and when he knew he truly was on his permanent, unfaltering position above the craggy cliffs and ocean mist in not just his mind, but in reality. Cloud was certainly as strong as the ceaseless waves beating against Rufus’ lofty reign, but his will…his will to eternally erode away the bluff, had changed the violence of the waves into steady tranquility: “Ah,” Cloud gasped out loudly, moving to cover his mouth tightly with one hand, the other about ready to rip through the thin fabric over the arm of the furniture, when Rufus’ gloved hand began cupping and stroking Cloud’s balls through his pants. “Shit.” Rufus smiled again, absolutely savoring every feeling and sound coming from Cloud Strife. The older man chuckled, and paused from his erotic accommodations, pleased to see that Cloud was watching every movement intensely at this point. His leather touch unzipped Cloud’s pants and freed his hardening erection from its confines. Just Rufus’ hot, heavy breaths upon his cock spurred on his impassioned member. Cloud’s eyes squeezed shut and his fingers desperately curled into Rufus’ pale-white blonde locks, as Rufus’ lips, still curled into a lascivious smile, approached his reddened head, his tongue—

“Sir!” The deafening slamming of the heavy office’s door into the wall, would’ve normally triggered the ex-SOLIDER to heave his buster sword from his shoulders and cut whoever’s head off it was that triggered the “fight” response in him. It was the “flight” response that took over as if he had “haste” materia equipped, and Cloud immediately zipped up his pants and stood up so quickly, his head throbbed with dizziness, and he bumped into the chair. It teetered slightly as before and settled itself back into its neutral position. _Damn it_. What a show he had just put on for Reno in his hasty reaction, while Rufus had just risen from his knees calmly, and gracefully, giving Reno his full-attention…well, most of his attention. “Uh, ummm…” Reno couldn’t even speak—bad sign in regards to what he must have caught or even caught on to; Rufus’ hair, not in the immaculate style it always retained, his shirt half unbuttoned, and then there was Cloud, a complete bumbling fool in a way that Reno had probably only seen once or twice, and his shirt and hair a mess as well. Even Reno was struggling to gain his composure. “Oh, uh, yeah—Tseng is on his way back with,” He cleared his throat, and looked down away from Rufus and Cloud. “Back with the paperwork from the last potential benefactors meeting…he, uh wants to make sure you got it all?” It came out more like a question at the end, as if wondering if he should leave and let whatever this was go on, _whatever the fuck it was_ , Cloud thought. “I’ll just…I’ll just---”

“That’s quite all right.” Rufus waved off Reno’s insecurities with a simple gesture, ever the put-together businessman, before he turned to Cloud. “We can finish this at a later date.” He knew exactly what Rufus Shinra was saying to him, and he was sure Reno was deducing that as well. We aren’t alone anymore…shameless. Cloud picked up his buster sword, propped up next to the door, and brought it into the holster upon his back wordlessly. His hand barely on the doorknob, Rufus was determined to get one last comment in: “I’ll contact you with the information… _personally_.” He hated so much how he purred out that last word, and left out the door, his heavy footfalls blowing past Elena, hanging around in the lounge directly outside the office. Cloud dare not look at her, because he was sure Reno was probably signaling to her what was going on behind Rufus’ back, ever the eccentric class-clown. The Shinra cabin’s door slammed behind him as he descended the bungalow.

He was surprised at the vibration of his phone in his pocket, expecting the worst, only to see a message from Reeve; that was quick, and how did he even know the meeting had happened or ended?

_Just received a message from Shinra that you two came to an agreement for the benefit of WRO. Anxious to hear the details. Shinra informed me that you will bring the information to me soon: needed by the end of the week. Thank you, your payment has been forwarded to your account. Also a bonus. No need to call me or thank me, and thank you for doing me this favor._

**_Damn it, Rufus._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is kicking my butt, but I love these two...what could happen next :O


	5. Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the discovery of their mutual attraction, Rufus is not ready to loosen his grip on Cloud Strife yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is turning out MASSIVE so I'm splitting it into 2 parts and I've finished enough to give you guys part 1. I'm working so hard to finish it in between work, ahhh...I hope this tides over your anticipation!

It was a relief. A blanketing comfort to know, not just through eyes, not just through a simple touch of scars, that this intense attraction was undeniably mutual. After their first meeting, the one where Rufus’ sanity was brought into question with the immediate, almost primitive and uncontrollable, thought process that he could be, and was surely interested in Cloud Strife, “ex-SOLIDER, first class,” he assumed the young man was interested too because of his response to the touch and exchange of eye contact. But the former tyrant couldn’t be too sure…or too hopeful; he had learned to not truly hope for anything for so long other than that seemingly unreachable goal of forgiveness. He had turned the idea of his former self-perception being threatened over and over in his mind for about three years, knowing that his aspect of professionalism that most assumed made up the entirety of his personality, had already been annihilated in the years that passed and replaced by apologetics; that fact of who he was had already been established, and was currently not the image of himself that was on subconscious trial.

The President stood behind his desk; the previous storm, the thunder, the wet, was still twisting through his mind, un-reflective of the now sunny and bright day that followed the flashes of lighting and pounding rain before…during that first meeting. Stuck on years…months…days, and now even just hours and minutes; the gleaming heat of the sun that poured through the make-shift office’s window was revealed in the parting of emptied clouds, and also revealed that hope was not always in vain. _Infectious sense of hope_. Within the only space he had really been provided here, besides his also humble bedroom at Healen Lodge; it had just been minutes…minutes…since **_he_** left.

“Fuck,” Rufus blushed furiously while letting out a muffled sigh into his half-gloved hand over his mouth, as if protecting and relishing the first sensations they shared. He admitted to himself, with a bit of sadistic joy, that he instigated their first act of physical affection. The man knew what he wanted now, and had wanted, and badly; not power, that hadn't been what he wanted for a long time, and he knew deep down that improved self image and entreatments would only go so far as self-fulfillment. It was something he wanted to achieve before death, but this path could and had to be a catalyst to what the forefront of his mind was screaming he wanted: Cloud Strife.

While the want could be one of pure lust and sex, as Rufus did intensely and internally crave for, outwardly too, to the surprise and concealed want of the young man whom he kneeled before; in fact, he wouldn’t say no to that aspect, growing with the discovery of their shared and compatible intimacy. But the mysterious and uncertain want of something more than just casual fucking was, unusually prominent, in the former power tycoon’s mind…and also undeniably mutual…at least he hoped. Wanting to capture the affections of someone might’ve been proof he had finally gone soft, not in charms of course; and pursuing a soft personality through his job, this job, the helping of the planet through this project, could even reflect his affections…to that person…he hoped; he wouldn’t let it be in vain.

**_Minutes_** …Rufus sent a message to Reeve about coming to an agreement with the envoy; what that nature of that “agreement” truly was, Reeve didn’t _have_ to know, but the fact that Reeve’s agreement had to be and wasn’t completed, despite his convincing track-record that left lies often unnoticed, actually leaned in Rufus’ favor; another chance to see **_him_** as soon as possible. His phone was still clutched in one his leather gloved hands, while the other rested against the window in a relaxed position, when he received a response, and Rufus couldn’t help but smirk at Reeve’s, almost annoyingly, positive disposition even through textual conversations, and couldn’t help but wonder what the stubborn and often irritable Cloud thought about it too:

_Thank you, Rufus. That’s great to hear! I admit I was a bit concerned about the timeline, but as long as things are back on track, I assure you we can move ahead with the first part of the project after these semantics are taken care of. Maybe by next week? I am, once again, thrilled and excited about the passion and willingness you are bringing into it! I am anxious to move forward and see you soon under these more positive circumstances, it’s been too long after all. Thank you and I will contact you as soon as possible._

The hydroelectric power plant idea was certainly compelling; he had honestly thought so in the beginning, with the promises it held of supporting the world, the community and himself, but now…the promise of something else in conjunction with it spurred his interest on further; the promise of _something else anew_.

He waited a day to contact **_him_** ; to give him time to agonize over the choices he made in regards to the older man, and even time for the President himself to further asses his personal position in regards to the manner. The business side of things was easy to internally and intelligently rectify, guiding him to choose the next step on the path forward, while the side of things involving Cloud Strife, took just a few seconds longer to process. He wanted him, and he would have him in any way he could, and he was almost certain the deliver-boy would want something as well.

Finding the phone-number for the Strife Delivery Service was easy enough; the faded and unimpressive posters were posted all over the Edge, and even could be found building up as litter as far as Healen, especially with the weather that had just passed; but the inconvenience of anyone else picking up the service’s phone and recognizing the voice or mannerisms of the President proved to be a bit of a problem. Asking Reeve might lead to more questions, probably not too impertinent, but he had no patience to answer. Asking one of the Turks, mainly Reno, who strangely had developed the closest relation with Cloud, would also be a bit awkward after what the Turk had seen; Rufus himself didn’t quite care what the red-headed fool had seen, but felt no need to further stir curiosities. Within the day, he had found Cloud Strife’s personal phone number with a little help from his extended “resources,” most likely something the WRO wouldn’t have approved of and would have to be nipped in the bud soon to properly change the remnants of the Shinra Company for the better. He unlocked his own personal phone, and confidently dialed the digits of Cloud’s while pacing across the wood floors of his unimpressive quarters, ever changed from the shameful splendor he once indulged in so long ago. The phone line trilled for just a moment before it picked up, and Rufus had no hesitation over immediately gaining control of the situation; ready to relish in the embarrassed fluster the spikey-haired blonde would no doubt find himself in: "Cloud," Rufus immediately purred out the name that was becoming irresistible to speak before he even heard a “Hello.” He could, predictably, tell he had indeed surprised Cloud by the sound of a quiet gasp and shuffling on the other end. And Rufus Shinra knew the exact tone he could employ to get even more humorous, yet adorable, rises out of the flustered younger man; the tone was one of genuine amorous intent, and it was already having an effect with just a name.

"How'd you get my phone number?" The ex-merc cleared his throat, trying to hide the weak surprise that the President knew was there.

Rufus couldn't help but chuckle, the same one he knew Cloud could no longer resist, along with a layer of flirtatious ambiguity added on. "I have my sources."

“Your Turks?”

"Confidential sources.” He took a pregnant pause, choosing to take his time with this conversation. “I'm sure Reeve wouldn't mind us continuing our business over the phone since we were...interrupted." His grip on his phone tightened at his own lustful quip, with the anticipation of some sort of response, be it reciprocated or despondent; either was fine because they were both unquestioningly Cloud.

Rufus was almost waiting for Cloud to hang up the line in indignation, with no other word, when he heard the sound of a door closing and a defeated sigh. "Yeah, well we really do need to go over the arrangement or I won't have a job with Reeve for very much longer."

"Oh, I'm sure we could work something out, Reeve or not." The pale-blonde brushed a rogue strand of hair from his face, and sat down on his bed comfortably to continue the conversation that he wasn’t sure how…personal he could continue to make, parallel to the business that really was necessary to bring into conversation…but he was willing to try a balance of both business, and—"But I'm sure you'd hate to have your professional reputation with Reeve and the WRO tarnished, and I am quite interested in what you have to say on the matter—”

Cloud was quick to interrupt him: "We're not talking about this...now"

Rufus was quick to engage in the banter in return: "The matter of the hydroelectric power plant project, Cloud.” He let the name linger on his lips before continuing. “But it seems like your mind is wandering." The former despot craved…loved the fact that he had, and continued to get under the younger man’s skin; the same supple skin, he was ready to beg to feel again. His heart rate and flirtations rose at the thought, and he expressed so to continue to overwhelm Cloud, and reach deeply inside to know how much Cloud was feeling this too. "I have to admit mine is as well…but like you said...business."

Cloud sighed. "Business, yeah." The delivery-boy sounded almost as if he was holding himself, or even some sort of feelings back in his short, expected responses; there was something underneath the words, even if Cloud still sounded like Cloud, just as there was underneath Rufus’ own continually flirtatious words.

_Business_ ; it was necessary: "Tell you what Cloud, I'm going to be hosting a dinner with my small group of investors...don't worry, they're all approved by the WRO.” It was a new aspect of the business proposition that he’d been able to arrange and bring into play for the success and funding of the project, a wonderful boost to Reeve; but the lascivious curl of Rufus’ lips, hidden from the “ex-SOLIDER” over the phone, hinted at…something else. “I'd love for you to read off Reeve's pitch to them over dinner, but if you could add in a bit of your own insight, I'd gladly welcome it. Sound fair?"

Cloud groaned, and Rufus sensed the anxieties of the younger man going even further outside of his comfort zone than he already had with the expression; also charming in its own special way. He planned to continue pushing him anyway, and in any way. "As long as the job gets done." Cloud stated plainly and quickly.

"And then you can have what you want from me," The President heard a tensing on the other end of the line, and was glad his continued teasing was having an effect on his partner as much as it was on Rufus himself. “The information and agreements in physical form to bring back to Reeve, of course."

"Sounds fine." _Solemn_. At least they finally had come to some sort of continued business “agreement,” like Reeve had wanted from the beginning, rather than one of a different nature…or so it seemed. Cloud spoke very flatly and in an un-amused tone, as if preparing to continue defending himself from Rufus’ come-ons, like the man was still blasting at him with powerful shotgun shells. Apparently, flirtations were just as powerful; Rufus Shinra knew too well. "So, a dinner? With other people?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Rufus cocked his head innocently and spoke the words in the same tone.

Cloud let out another deep and heavy sigh before stuttering out his next words: "No. I'm just...we won't be alone." _Alone_. "Good."

Another cocky smile and laugh. He knew exactly what Cloud was thinking and getting at…and that the President himself was thinking the same thing. "Why's that? Afraid I might bite?" _Gods, how I wish I could…bite into the perfect, unblemished—_

Cloud spoke quietly and shyly next. "It's better that there will be other people, I...” _Holding back_. “…We won't be as tempted—”

"To **_fuck_**."

The audible reaction he drew from Cloud was completely worth every point and **_minute_** of this conversation "Rufus..." He barely spoke his name through a stifled groan, the same delicious way he heard it when they kissed passionately only a day ago, and what he anticipated hearing as he kneeled before his prey. _It was so…good_.

But Rufus remained _professional_ , of course, enjoying leaving Cloud squirming, hanging onto the ex-V.P.’s every word in exactly the way he intended. "That could be a problem in getting the work done,” He acted as if the sensual suggestion from before didn’t sound as lewd as it had been, under layered charm…playing the game. He continued on: “But personally, I've never had a problem with mixing business with...pleasure."

"Well I do." Cloud was certainly unconvincing with this response.

"Very well.” Rufus Shinra had caused enough grief…and stirred up enough flames of the couple’s hidden lust for one phone conversation…for now. “I'll send you the information and see you tomorrow night." The President was turning over a new leaf after all this time, that much was un-waveringly certain, but a white lie here and there was sometimes necessary for the greater good; he tried to assure himself that that thought process was truly a logical and admirable one, when he knew...it wasn't, but it certainly was…enjoyable, in this arena of “business” at least. Hanging up the phone, Rufus found a conniving smile turning up his lips, and a hot blush across his cheeks, that surely, was not as intense as the blush Rufus knew was completely taking over Cloud’s personage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon!


	6. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "final" meeting is arranged, with a more intimate intent than Cloud was expecting, and more feelings than Rufus expected to personally grapple with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day here in the United States! I have a gift for you...it's smut

"Son of a—” Cloud Strife froze just after entering into the conference room of the chosen hotel the meeting was scheduled, and through the ornate double doors that echoed the long-gone Wall Market splendor, to find a “meeting,” devoid of any investors, employees, Turks, staff; **any** life…except for President Rufus Shinra staring him down at the head of the table, leaning onto one of his hands comfortably with the other occupied by a crystal glass of the most expensive scotch his Turks could track down…the investors didn’t have to know that; for they enjoyed the drink during their meeting, hours earlier, as Rufus did.

And what a pleasant surprise this was. "Hello to you too Cloud." Rufus was undaunted, and calmly took a drink from his glass, eyes still locked on the stunned and flabbergasted expression that the spikey-haired blonde’s face and body language did nothing to hide; the older man absolutely reveled in it. Just as he had so many years ago, although in more combative situations, Rufus Shinra had set a trap…and Cloud Strife had walked right into… but this time it was most assuredly not one of _malicious_ intent.

Cloud stomped to Rufus’ side hastily, and loomed over the man’s comfortable seated position. "What the hell is this?" He shouted and gestured to the empty chairs and empty table, set for about twenty or more individuals.

The President continued taking pleasure in the bewilderment of the handsome delivery-boy; who had even gone as far to slightly dress up his normal attire with a black blazer, knowing the meeting would be a formal one…but unknowing that the meeting would be just between the two, and dangerously intimate. Rufus couldn’t help but admire how dashing his clumsy partner looked, even with his menial effort, and then spoke with an air of aloofness to compliment the incoming charm he was dying to lay out as soon as possible; but first: "After I extended the invitation to you, I realized that this meeting wasn't completely focused on the new WRO project, but other financial and fund-raising nuances. I assumed it would be a waste of your time." He shrugged and aimed a coy smile into another sip of his drink, not letting on to Cloud just yet how devious and intentional this had been.

Cloud about fell into the chair to Rufus’ right side completely aghast and fuming with frustration. "So, where is everyone now?" He sighed out angrily and ruffled his hair; all paralleled to his defeated expression.

"They got tired of waiting around, finished their meals, and decided it was best to regroup after the groundwork, more like the paper trail, had been firmly laid for the hydroelectric power plant.” Rufus put his own glass down, reached across to Cloud’s place setting on the conference room table, and took the glass to be filled with the expensive and strong drink as well. Rufus had been indulging in his unhealthy vice all night, during the previous meeting, and during the wait for his attractive company; which meant he was more than a little buzzed. As Rufus himself once said: _Drinking makes me too honest_. But not honest enough to reveal quite yet that this had…only partially, Rufus at least gave himself that credit, been a ruse. 

Cloud watched Rufus fill his glass with a more then generous amount of drink he always refuted, and tapped one of his fingers pensively on the glass table. "You're the one who told me to come at this time." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Guess I was mistaken,” _A lie._ He smirked knowingly, before returning the glass to Cloud and gesturing towards the cooling plate of fish and vegetables in front of him. “I apologize. Come, eat."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'm not hungry."

_Gods was he ever stubborn_ , but it made him all the more attractive to the former tycoon. It could’ve been the idea of wanting something you don’t have, spurring on his attraction to the surliness of the ex-merc, and Rufus was having trouble attempting to focus on what lay beyond that want. Unfortunately, after alcohol driven anticipation, it seemed that that aspect of the extreme, heavy want he was developing, was singularly driving him tonight. "Don't be so proud. At least have a drink, you owe that to me." Rufus watched as Cloud looked at his drink suspiciously, until he took it and threw back a large sip, coughing a bit at the strength of the scotch. Rufus couldn’t stop watching. 

"Is Reeve paying you for tonight's meeting as well?" He noticed Cloud diligently producing Reeve’s paperwork from the bag he carried with him, and how he dropped the hefty stack on the table in front of Rufus.

"He doesn't know I'm here.” The delivery-boy gave a sideways glance in the President’s direction before taking another sip; his drink was being drained rather quickly now as he in turn watched his partner at the head of the table. Rufus quite enjoyed the attention as Cloud’s frustration was now visibly subsiding partially due to the alcohol, maybe due to the prospect of work finally getting done, but could also, the ex-despot anticipated, be due to the spikey-haired blonde’s acceptance of being alone with Rufus and…curiosity surrounding the whole situation he seemed intent on avoiding per their last conversation over the phone. “But if I tell him I arranged another meeting, after you had told him that everything was finished, I don't know how much more flexible he'll be,” Cloud slapped his hand on the immense stack of papers. “Unless we close out on this part of the partnership."

Rufus leaned in closer and found his hand wandering towards Cloud’s over the paperwork. "Aw, but then I'll miss you." He whispered it out huskily.

The pink hue of a blush appeared across the envoy’s cheeks and he pulled his hand away quickly, not quite ready to give in, and pushed the stack even closer to Rufus, creating a barrier. "I’m sure I’ll be bringing back more information from Reeve after this part is done." Promises of return; _that’s what I like to hear_.

"I'm glad I won't have to be lonely long.” He flashed another coquettish grin, before leaning back in his chair comfortably, and **finally** , after two separate meetings, let Cloud speak on the business that was also promised. He couldn’t help but wonder what this stoic, hardened delivery-boy even had to say on the matter: “On with it then."

Cloud cleared his throat, now hoarse with the alcohol before he began to speak robotically, reading off one of the few papers that was not placed directly in front of Rufus: "Barret Wallace has scouted a few prime locations for a non-invasive plant that could provide power to at least the small neighboring towns of each possible zone as a **test**. According to Reeve,” He paused for just a moment and met the eyes of the man who was still hungrily gazing at Cloud’s darling attempt at diplomacy. He gripped his script tighter; a slight tremble of embarrassment could be observed passing through him, probably in response to the unceasing and intense staring for more than one reason. “I'm doing my best here,” He sighed out shakily. Clearly, this was not Cloud’s strong suit; in fact, why did Reeve send him anyway, Rufus pondered. It didn’t quite make sense to Shinra, except for the fact that Reeve wanted someone with a similar temperament to the President, and with the ability to cut through the literal bullshit Rufus so often stirred up for his own personal enjoyment. Cloud certainly fit that part, instead of someone just ready to present, and do what the nervous delivery-boy was doing now. But Rufus was definitely not complaining, especially now after certain _feelings_ were almost courtesy of Reeve. The pale-blonde swiftly brought his attention back to the current situation…and delightful specimen before him. “, And your job, Shinra's job, is to head a research team; scientists, engineers to develop the infrastructure and technology using the allocated funds of the WRO and anything else you can bring to the table. It's going to be a prototype so nothing fancy necessary." Cloud eyed Rufus pointedly.

He chuckled in response. Cloud certainly was putting in the two cents that Rufus had hoped for in the arena of the agreements. "What do you mean by that last point? I assume that's not from Reeve's mouth or paperwork. Don't approve of my tastes?" He playfully added.

Another heavy sigh: "It just needs to be simple and functional."

"We did talk about you adding a bit of a personal statement to all this. I value your input." He emphasized the last sentence, almost stopping at: _I value you_.

At this point, Cloud was desperately trying to ignore Rufus' attention, as the alcohol was clearly taking effect, and his headstrong veil was lifting to reveal more of the “ex-SOLIDER’s” _feelings_ , expressed simply through a softening tone. "You know my point of view on this. I just don't want you…you guys to take advantage of what they're...what we are doing. Your track record still isn't the best."

"Understandable."

The ex-merc put his script down, finally deciding to embrace his side of things. "This is a chance, and it wasn’t until more recently…I thought you were owed one." Cloud’s eyes began traveling over the President’s frame with his more personal statements. _Fuck_ , he was interested. "Tread lightly, and I don't just mean in business. You know how precious the planet is. Taking power from it could potentially hurt it, and we need to give some of that power back in return, as in a renewable resource,” How admirable it was, the way he was speaking. “This kind of technology is what I'd like to think you...your company is capable of. I've been close to the lifestream, I know what goes on there." The “ _yous_ ” were getting more frequent and more interjected in “business” talk.

"I’m sold.” Rufus placed his glass on the table and immediately began signing through the stack without a care in the world. If Cloud believed in the project like this, then he would too; without hesitation. The older man was beginning to adore more than just the physical attractions of the man sitting in the chair next to him, as he had thought passively before. “I think you carry more of a **passion** for this project than you know." The President emphasized these words, causing another noticeable blush to wash over Cloud’s countenance.

The papers were signed in silence, except for the scratching of the pen and rustling of pages being turned. _**Honesty**_ : somewhat. **_Integrity_** : yes. What Rufus should’ve been striving for. This man, with the most fucking, gorgeous sea-green eyes seemed to be pulling it out of him…slowly but consciously. Cloud could not have everything from Rufus yet, and… _would he ever_? That thought process was interrupted as the last signature was barely written and Cloud spoke, still clearly affected by their close proximity and even closer words. “I should get going now since we're finished for tonight."

Rufus clicked the pen closed and drew it to his lower lip, where it rested, as his concentration returned from the paperwork to Cloud. Cloud looked unsure and…vulnerable as he made the excuse to leave his former adversary’s side. They weren’t done yet, and Cloud seemed to know that just as well. "Are we?"

"Yeah…” He looked down as he put his hand over Reeve’s paperwork, finally filled out, and slid it over to be packed away. Despite Rufus’ overtly romantic and borderline, perverted, view of the situation, he wasn’t planning on forcing the younger man to stay; but once again, he was filled with need for those _answers_ , and waited, and urged the man to spill them through simple—Rufus placed his hand over Cloud’s on top of the paperwork gently, his thumb brushing over the “ex-SOLIDER’s” knuckles tenderly, and his gaze unwaveringly focused on the tantalizing mako, always exposed through Cloud’s eyes. The deliver-boy didn’t pull away as quickly as he had before when touches were exchanged, now becoming more often, but unfortunately, he did stand to leave Rufus and complete their arrangement… _for the worse_ , Rufus despaired on. The President conceded defeat in this battle, and took his consolation prize in polishing off his glass of scotch, as he watched Cloud’s defined form get halfway to the door; until…he stopped. 

Cloud stopped in his tracks to the confusion of the pale-blonde, lounging almost drunkenly in his chair at this point; an eyebrow now raised in question and his own… _curiosity_. As quickly as he had walked away a moment ago, Cloud came back to the older man’s side, standing over his defenseless and submissive seated position, brought his hands to hold Rufus’ face in between them, fingers stroking his jaw; and the spikey-haired blonde leaned down and kissed his partner more aggressively than the former despot ever expected. Immediately, Rufus responded by kissing him back as furiously as he could from his disadvantaged position, while his arms wrapped themselves around the younger man’s broad back of SOLIDER strength. The intensity of the kiss was even more so than their last meeting; the want palpably meeting in hot breaths and the rough lips between them. Cloud refused to give a moment of pause, so as to when Rufus attempted to pull away to gain back at least one smidgen of control, even if it was just over his own body, trying to catch its breath, he couldn’t, as Cloud’s lips continued to follow and devour the ones he had denied desiring for too long. Not only did lust come to overpower them, gravity did as well. Rufus’ chair tipped back, and sent the two to the floor; Rufus on his back, and Cloud so perfectly placed over him as to stir on more passionate advances. Unabashed by the change in their positions, the two continued their heated actions involving lips, tongues, touch. Rufus was completely impeded, and pinned underneath his former enemy; the man, who had seemed to put up so much resistance to not just the President’s power plays three years ago, but days ago, was overwhelming him, bringing him down, as he had before; dragging him, pulling him violently into the foamy, salt where Cloud had laid in wait until this very moment. _He must’ve been tired_ , from denying what he wanted, from paddling aimlessly through murky waters at the base of the President’s own eroding bluffs; Rufus happily mused on as much as he could through the red, hot, burning passion running through every vein and cell of his being.

Cloud’s grip was on Rufus’ throat, tighter than he assumed Cloud would’ve been comfortable with in a sexual situation; it was as if he was ready, eager to choke the life out of him like the AVALANCHE member once aspired to do at every opportunity the two met in combat, but the move now was a possessive display, not one of violence, and comparatively sadistic to what Rufus imagined their love making would be, but with himself in the lead. This was all very different than Rufus Shinra had ever imagined fucking Cloud Strife would be, but he was increasingly taking pleasure in sinking deeper into the cold chill that he had so often been given by Cloud; the same cold chill of the sea seen within Cloud’s mako gaze at any given moment. His thoughts swirled erratically around the entire situation like a tempestuous whirlpool, and began more so fading into the background of his brain, now consumed with the absolute deliciousness of Cloud kissing him, dominating him, touching him, and now—Rufus’ hands gripped Cloud’s ass, bringing their hips flush to one another, and ground up into the growing erection he connected his own with through their clothes, that were suddenly too much of a barrier. The frottage was becoming almost too intense, pairing with their make-out session, as Rufus’ fingers gripped desperately into the spikey locks of his partner…before Cloud **finally** pulled away for a breather, resting his forehead on his partner’s chest with momentary exhaustion: “Fuck,” in conjunction with a relieved sigh, was all the younger man could utter out.

Cloud relinquished situational control, as he loosened his grip on Rufus’ throat, and the pale-blonde was already ready with another quip that now was reflected in how fucking turned on he was by the “SOLIDER” above him. “I’m glad you decided to stay a little longer.” Cloud looked up from Rufus’ chest as the older man gently thumbed over Cloud’s lips, swollen and slick with their shared saliva. “What are you thinking?” He refused to move his body at this moment; the sparks running through it would only be increased and coupled by moans, waiting to be released, with just another movement of their hips against each other.

Cloud dragged his lip’s along Rufus’ touch in response, and smirked just the way the older man liked it—loved it—craved it; just _**that look**_. “That you always get your way.” Rufus wasn’t sure if Cloud even knew what he was doing, or was aware of how absolutely erotic his eyes were speaking to the almost defenseless President… _almost defenseless_ ; physical combat wasn’t the only way they had battled in the past, or even the nearer past:

“Not always, if you recall,” Rufus’ charm had not left him the way his breath had, and still refused to return, and instilled the same tone he had now trademarked exclusively for Cloud Strife. Exclusively…no one else... “But I was able to get you alone, and—” Cloud didn’t bother to tell his partner to shut up, but did so with his own mouth, hurriedly and aggressively. This time in response, Rufus gripped Cloud’s ass tighter and moved his leg between the legs of the man above him; his knee generously putting pressure on the younger man’s now full erection. Not just a gasp, but a full and deep moan was released from Cloud in conjunction with a pleasured sigh. Rufus was able to lean up just enough under Cloud’s trembling form to drag his tongue over Cloud’s ear; the “SOLIDER’s” former enemy was surprised to find this area as sensitive as it was, eliciting another moan and more intense shiver. “How are you feeling now?” Rufus whispered it directly and huskily into his ear, along with a purposeful moan of his own; he couldn’t help but respond audibly, just like Cloud had started to even more, to every stimulus he was receiving and giving. It was almost too much, and the President had become tired of waiting, despite the long game he so loved playing.

Neither were sure at this point how much of the alcohol was affecting the speed and intensity of this encounter that was fated to eventually occur in their budding _relationship_ …or whatever it was, but neither really cared much at this point either. “You're talking too much. I want you—” _Finally_. A hint of embarrassment tinged across Cloud’s already flushed cheeks as the older man finished what Cloud was trying to say mentally: _I want you to fuck me_.

"Gladly.” Rufus connected their lips again; a gesture also meant to be quick before they moved on, but with every kiss shared, both became too lost in the connection that they were hardly sure which way was up or down, how to breathe, and even their own names. The President pulled away with a loud gasp before continuing. “But not here." Regaining the sense of the composure he naturally possessed, but was almost losing sight of, Rufus stood up abruptly, dragging Cloud with him by the hand, and not letting go as they left the conference room. He could tell how awkward, yet obstinate Cloud seemed as Rufus ignored the hotel staff, and moved towards the, also quite decorative, elevator. The former tycoon had stayed here many a times in the past, as the Edge was built-up using the scraps of Midgar. This particular hotel, being constructed originally from Wall Market refuse, was surprisingly still standing after almost three years; clean and garish amongst the overall humility of the Edge. It was one of the only, relatively luxurious, locations left in proximity to Healen, and a perfect rendezvous point for business meetings, small company dinners, official events…and more intimate encounters, like the one that was currently simmering even inside the elevator, not just occupied by the two men now, but an elevator operator as well. Cloud wasn’t enjoying this ride, as seen in the obvious distance he put between himself and the “official” guest he found himself with. But it was too fun to continue his pursuit…publicly. 

As the delivery-boy attempted to shake Rufus’ grip from his wrist casually in the presence of the shrinking employee in the lift, the staff member spoke: “What floor?”

“The top.” He flashed an attractive smile towards the young man at the buttons, and was able to catch Cloud off guard in the same moment, pulling him too close to his body to leave the witnessed situation up to the imagination. The young man just gulped slightly with his own embarrassment, as if reflected right off of the ex-merc’s own expressions, and pushed the button wordlessly. Their ascent upwards to Rufus’ room was punctuated by looks of want, need, lust towards the shy Cloud, who was still breathing heavy, and biting his lip to ignore his own desperate desires, until the doors opened and Rufus’ arm wrapped around Cloud’s waist as he left the blushing employee with a delightful wink before the doors closed behind them. The only suite on the floor was the lavish one Rufus was occupying for the night, so there was no need for quiet pleasantries down the hall, as Rufus shoved Cloud’s back against the door and kissed him deeply, as if they hadn’t been kissing enough merely minutes ago downstairs. Cloud uttered delicious exclamations into the pale-blonde’s wet mouth, as Rufus grabbed the door handle behind the unbalanced younger man, and finally entered the room. Pulling away and moving to the bedroom, Cloud once again took temporary initiative and pushed Rufus onto the bed; the soft fabric sank under the weight of its guest and the sheets were ruffled from their perfect setting. "Getting cocky I see." Rufus caught his breath as he sat up, and shucked the white coat he wore off his shoulders, tossing it off the side of the bed.

"I told you I want you. Don't make me have second thoughts.” Cloud didn’t wait for Rufus, and immediately unbuttoned his own blazer and stripped off the black tank underneath, revealing his toned, hunky chest, still built from mako and years of combat. The mere sight of it made the President want to drool like his long-lost attack dog. Cloud seemed to take pride in the wide-eyed stare he elicited from the older man, who’s composure was continually being upset further as the minutes of this encounter passed, but he was not ready to lose just yet, even when Cloud climbed over his body and began stripping Rufus of his own shirt, and unbuttoning his dress pants, while kissing down his neck, throat, to his collarbone—

"Drinking makes you honest too?" Shinra chuckled, reveling in the unexpected attention, and was going to enjoy it as long as he could before turning the tides of their power play back in his favor.

“No,” Cloud’s teeth gently grazed his partner’s Adam’s apple where he also placed a chaste kiss. “You make me honest.” He whispered it out; a secret that had been held on for God knows how long, needing to find release, just as Rufus was needing, as Cloud’s fingers unbuttoned the front of the ex-power tycoon’s pants. Cloud reached inside Rufus’ boxers and released his hard-on; a pleasured chill ran through the man’s spine when the cold air caressed it, waiting for a warm hand.

“Fuck, you're turning me on so much Cloud.” Rufus gripped the back of Cloud’s neck and connected their lips, now meeting more erratically as Cloud slowly began jerking the President’s cock off in his grip. “Cloud.” He gasped out again. Their lips were no longer touching, but their mouths opened to one another; hot, labored breaths were exchanged in between an unending and intense stare. Cloud sped up his movements and Rufus bit his lip to stifle overwhelming moans he hadn’t expected to release before the vulnerable young man he so desired.

“Rufus.” Cloud breathed out the name like a prayer before releasing himself from his own pants, and joining their cocks together in a searing meeting. “Oh…fuck.” Cloud was finally losing the upper hand due to this undiscovered and unmatched pleasure. Rufus gripped their cocks together to finish the job. Not quite ready for either of them to finish yet, Rufus took a deep breath and smirked before pushing Cloud onto his back and peeling the rest of the delivery-boy’s pants off, down his legs, and throwing them to the side.

He finally had him. Cloud lay on his back, spread across the crimson sheets of the hotel’s moderately lavish and ironically titled “Presidential Suite.” He was finally stripped of all his clothes, dominance, and dignity as Rufus climbed over him, ready to take what he wanted, and what he knew Cloud wanted too…well, maybe just the physical sense of what was really wanted here, but the ex-V.P.’s crystalline eyes were locked on the physical prize, and not quite what lay beyond that in their connection…yet. “Have you ever been fucked here?” His still gloved fingers ghosted over the younger man’s asshole, now completely exposed in the vulnerable position he found himself in, twitching at the foreign touch. Rufus smiled artfully at the barely-there touch’s effect on, not just Cloud’s body, but his face as well; now familiarly beat red with embarrassment, his white-pale face just a memory now, and soft, as the features there had lost their strength, just as his mind had lost any touch on reality other than his reality revolving around Rufus Shinra.

Cloud whimpered a bit, eyes shut tightly as to not be overwhelmed with sight above him, in contrast to how Rufus was gladly overwhelmed by the sight he continued to admire below him. The stubborn and solemn ex-mercenary muffled his sounds by bringing the back of his palm over his lips before he mumbled out his next words quietly. “I've never been fucked period.”

Rufus’ lips expressed another lewd and joyous smile, letting out another hot comment that he knew he could use to get under Cloud’s skin…and other places as well. “Lucky me, I get to pop Cloud Strife, SOLIDER first class' cherry.” His fingers circled hungrily around the “SOLIDER first class’” hole, and Cloud squirmed.

“Fuck don't say it that way.” Cloud threw his whole arm over his face now to hide his even more erotically charged expression, creeping its way to further take over his whole being. The hand that was not occupied by worshipping Cloud’s ass and teasing him thoroughly, went to grip the younger man’s cock more gently this time, and slowly pump it to spur on more sounds; louder sounds—he wanted to hear and memorize them all, and have them all burned into his brain, lest this one encounter be all he would get…and he was going to make sure Cloud would not forget anything either.

Rufus kept a grip on his partner’s aching cock, and brought his other hand to one of the spikey-haired blonde’s erect nipples, thumbing over it and producing another moan. He had completely forgotten he was still wearing the leather gloves he habitually did, and the tactile material seemed to be making a difference in the sensations of touch he graced Cloud with. The President couldn’t help but wonder if Cloud would find Rufus’ bare fingers and touch just as alluring next time...if there was a next time. A louder and unbridled moan escaped Cloud, and he gave up stifling them as Rufus kissed down the deliver-boy’s chest. The earnest response to the constant teasing spurred him on: “Why not? It's making you hard, me too.”

“It's embarrassing—” Cloud barely finished commenting when Rufus’ mouth captured one of his prey’s nipples.

Rufus released it and let out a sly chuckle while meeting those mako, sea-green eyes; seemingly foggy and unfocused from just their foreplay. Another kiss passed between them, and the pale-blonde bit Cloud’s bottom lip, maybe too hard, but it didn’t matter as the response was once again worth it. _It’s a little late to be embarrassed_ : “Then prepare to be mortified screaming my name so loud the Turks will hear.” Cloud’s eyes flew open so wide and fast, Rufus swore he was about to shove his former adversary from his dominant positions before Rufus laughed even deeper and soothed the “ex-SOLIDER” with another passionate, but quick kiss. “Kidding! They left me alone tonight because I told them a big strong man was coming to protect me.” Yet Rufus couldn’t stop himself.

“God I hope you fucking didn't.”

“Sadly, I didn't but it's fun to see you sweat,” Speaking of sweat, Rufus’ tongue caught a salty bead of sweat traveling down Cloud’s abdomen, before lifting Cloud’s legs and spreading them open to get another view at the hole Rufus had been waiting to explore. “Beautiful, Cloud.” Cloud’s eyes opened again to shyly stare at his partner. “You look beautiful right now.” 

“Shit, Rufus...” Rufus released his prey for just a moment to grab the lube he had optimistically brought for this very occasion and returned.

“I don't want to hurt you, so I'm going to take your virginity with these,” Rufus help up two of his fingers, and scissored them lewdly to further embarrass Cloud, but Cloud’s inhibitions were faded by this point, ready to continue and feel the delicious pleasure he had been promised so many times by just looks from the flirtatious and unarguably attractive Rufus Shinra. Rufus was happy to oblige. “, But if you stick around long enough, one day I’ll give you more.” Cloud let out another small gasp, and the President made sure his partner’s gaze was fixed on the purposefully, yet honestly horny and obscene display as he sucked on two of his leather gloved fingers, and then applied a generous amount of lube over the digits. He smiled that wicked and raunchy smile; that smile that he knew cracked Cloud’s body and heart wide open, just as it did to its giver; that smile that sucked all the breath and strength and sanity from the spikey-haired blonde’s being, and Rufus’ as well; that smile that was only for him, only for Cloud, only for this partner, only for someone he—“You ready? This is just one.” The finger circled his puckered hole and slowly pushed inside— _God, it was tight_.

“Rufus.” He barely whispered out, without breath, as a single tear fell down his cheek. Rufus froze.

“Cloud, did I hurt you?” The President was earnestly concerned until Cloud barely breathed out:

“Move.” Rufus could imagine the emotions, paralleled with the unexpected and completely new sensations in this moment, had completely undone the strong, solemn, sober young man he was fingering, even more gently now; mostly because those same intense, deep feelings were being stirred up inside the always flirtatious, controlling, tactician doing the fucking. Despite the back of his mind tugging and tugging at the thought process and hope that this… _whatever this was_ …would go on for more than just one night…more than just now—thinking and feeling anything other than the physical sensations between he and Cloud Strife were long gone, as Cloud choked out a breathy moan and Rufus brought his body closer; close enough to grind his own throbbing erection against Cloud’s as he pleasured the deliver-boy’s asshole. “It's...it's starting to feel good.”

“Fuck.” The older man flipped sweaty, pale-blonde locks from his vision to focus, even more, if at all humanly or inhumanly possible, on how gorgeous the ex-mercenary looked sincerely lost in numbing pleasure; Rufus was dying to give him even _**more**_. _**More**_. The former tycoon was gasping with his own arousal, moving with even more raptured pressure against Cloud, and fucking his former nemesis even deeper with his gloved fingers. The mix of lube and precum leaking from Cloud and Rufus’ meeting cocks dripped with salacious viscosity to meet with the leather digits, creating a particularly lewd and obscene display; Rufus’ finger slipped easily in-and-out, over and over. Even the sound of the repeated motion was enough to make one blush crimson; and the two partners were, completely flushed, slick with sweat, and unable to contain their desperate and resounding sounds from one another. They mutually and desperately connected their lips, as now hoarse moans and grunts were being released directly into each other’s wet mouths in the mere seconds they took in between shallow, erratic breaths; breath had fallen to the wayside of the currently more essential motor functions, and Rufus’ mouth still wasn’t ready to succeed from its usual expletives: “Fuck, you look so good.” His finger inside Cloud curled deliciously and perfectly, producing the highest pitched sound the President had ever heard from a legendary “SOLIDER,” stimulating even more of a want, if another level of it was even possible to achieve by now. “Just want to keep fucking you.” He sighed out harshly, but meaningfully connected their lips; parted, touching, still trying to remember how to breathe, if only into each other.

Cloud’s voice was more hoarse as well now after the non-stop and erotic sounds he was uttering were taking their toll, and barely managed to grunt out his own response; responses that made it all the better and inspiring to Rufus Shinra: “Rufus, it’s…fuck, it’s good.”

He smiled lasciviously against Cloud’s lips, still barely touching. “I’m going to give you just a little more.” Another finger, agonizingly slow and with caution, breached Cloud’s hole, joining the other in wet, tight bliss. “So tight,” He curled his fingers to send a deep shiver through Cloud’s spine, that reverberated through his own. “Just feeling you is gonna make me cum.” He was now thrusting his own cock against Cloud’s with even more ferocity and desperation, seeking the same sweet release that Cloud was, as reflected in the meeting of their eyes. 

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut as tight as his fingers gripping the mussed sheets under him. “Fuck…harder…please.” Another whimper. “Rufus…”

Rufus Shinra: tyrant, despot, dynast, villain, **evil** ; all these wretched, yet alarmingly true observations of his character had haunted, destroyed, and literally crippled him both physically and emotionally, for the last three years…but the name, just his name, just that was all that mattered in this moment and what was **real** …what was now…what was **this**. _Whatever this was_ , was now becoming **_this_** ; a reality he longed for, the reality of his name being uttered like this, but only from those lips, in that voice, from **_him_** ; the lips belonging to— “Come for me Cloud.” The President continued fucking the deliver-boy relentlessly, as he reached his limit, and bit his lip sharply, as to control and will himself not to finish until he brought Cloud Strife to his knees. “Let me be your first.” He selfishly urged him on. “First to make you feel this _fucking_ good…the first to see you like this.” He curled his fingers forcefully one last time, right where he had learned Cloud _craved, needed_ , as their throbbing members met roughly, one last time, as both men’s orgasms rushed towards the surface, like the roar of waves on a distant shore…not so distant now, as they came crashing down, into each other, in a sweaty, sticky mess.

“Shit…” Rufus watched intently as Cloud blinked and blinked the lustful and hazy fog from his eyes, as much as he could, before finally remembering how to breathe again, just as Rufus was needing to before he completely passed out from the entire evening. The older man realized his two gloved fingers were still inside the “ex-SOLIDER,” and slowly pulled them out; the leather touch sliding out of Cloud pushed him into complete over-stimulation, as if he wasn’t already there. “Shit…” He whispered out even more desperately and quieter, as another final and small amount of cum released from his softening dick.

Rufus rolled off the exhausted younger man and took a more comfortable position amongst the sullied sheets and by his partner’s side. “You looked stunning.” **_Honesty_**. If he could replay the face Cloud made at the moment of his sweet release, he would…over and over, but there were other things, just after this one encounter he also wanted to do…over and over “What are you thinking?” He had removed the soiled, expensive gloves and tossed them unceremoniously to the floor next to their discarded clothing, and was now tracing his naked finger tips over the defined muscles of Cloud’s biceps absent-mindedly.

“I uh, I...” Cloud cleared his throat, blinked a few more times, before rolling slightly over to dignify Rufus Shinra with sea-green passionate, yet demure, gaze. “It, uh…felt really good.” Rufus had wanted Cloud Strife. He got him…in bed. Now, lying in such close proximity to the warmth of the other’s man’s body; his skin, his breath, his heartbeat, his presence, every pore, every atom of his being was **real** …was here. **_This_**. “I need to take a shower.”

And Rufus was now… _unsure_ about _what_ he wanted.

_**As sure as the sea lay below him, yet closer this time; and the sky, that was somehow more expansive in the rare moments he drew his eyes upwards from his fixed stare across the horizon, stretched above him, Rufus Shinra wanted Cloud Strife. Levels of want, levels of affection, levels of deeper examinations of oneself were creating a sense of unusual, uncharacteristic instability. He had already told himself he ardently wanted Cloud Strife. He had already dived into his captive, solid, oceanic embrace once and wanted more…of that…but how deep would he go…** _

_**This…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you so much for your patience and I'm happy to find little moments to still work on this with the growing demands of my job over the last and upcoming weeks. I hope I can continue to power on the amazing-ness of this gem of a ship!!!


End file.
